After Ten Minutes to Doom!
by SolemnGlory
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened after the unfinished episode Ten Minutes to Doom? Well I do! I am making this story as a part two to this episode. There will be dark humor and ZAGR! And possibly DATR! Everyone will be in character to the best of my ability!
1. Ten Minutes Later

This is a Zim and Gaz story. I am not JV, I am not as awesome as him, I do not own Invader ZIM. I want to thank NikkiDaydream10 for her inspiration and support, and I wanted to shout out to her about how much I loved her Invader ZIM Supernatural Spectacular of Spooky Doom fic. It was EPIC!

This is how I think a real ZAGR could have happened in the series. I made this fanfic as a part two for the unfinished episode Ten Minutes to Doom. I'll keep everyone in character. I just think this scary goth girl and psychotic alien were made for each other (and arguably the two most evil people who deserve each other)! Real ZAGR, dark humor, scifi, and craziness ensue. Onward to ZAGR! Sit back and enjoy!

 **After Ten Minutes to Doom!**

We leave off at ZIM running through the hole in the hole in Professor Membrane's lab. A furious Gaz is chasing him, as well as Torque Smackey, who is not far behind. Dib is elsewhere trying to stop Destructio the robot.

" AAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed for his life as the harbinger of doom known as Gaz was chasing him down the street.

" _You will PAY ZIM_!" Gaz said in a threatening low growl.

" ZIIIIIIIIIIIMMM! Take it back! Take back the dookie weenie!" Torque screamed as he followed them not far behind.

ZIM swiftly activates his spider legs for a hopefully quick escape. Gaz quickly grabs one of the legs and uses it to throw ZIM to the ground. ZIM groaned in pain. He watched in fear as the small but terrifying human girl loomed over him, infuriated. _If looks could kill, he would be dead_. Torque runs over to them, wanting in on the action of pummeling ZIM. Gaz shoots Torque a deadly stare.

" Back off! This one's mine. I get to make him _suffer horribly_." Gaz ordered Torque.

Torque began to slowly inch away from Gaz "Okay scary girl." He said quaking in fear as he quickly ran away from her.

Gaz looms over ZIM ominously.

* * *

Dib is in the park chasing Destructio, who is blasting apart the place.. Destructio is about to blast a hobo, but Dib jumps on the back of the robot, angering it further

" AAAH! Must ...remove robot brains!" Dib said in a struggle with the Zim programmed robot.

Destructio nearly blasts Dib with a laser. Dib unhinges the top of the robot's head and removes the robotic brain. The robot comes to a halt, and then flops on the ground. Dib is exhausted. A crowd of onlookers are watching Dib in confusion.

" Whew! That was close! At least this is another win for mankind!" Dib yelled in excitement.

One guy comes forward and looks at all the damage Destructio has caused to the already polluted park.

" Hey! That kid's robot almost killed us!" The man shouted angrily.

"Yeah!" Another person yelled as she joined in.

Dib began to look panicked. " That's not my robot! That's the alien's! He programmed it to destroy us all! I've only been telling everybody this for a year! He wants to take over Earth and-"

" He wrecked our park! LET'S GET HIM!" A third man shouted. Before Dib knew it an angry crowd begins to form, and people pull out torches and pitchforks, chasing a sprinting Dib from the park. This is the thanks he gets for trying to save these oblivious people.

Dib begins talking to himself while trying to elude an angry mob of oblivious morons. "UGH! This is all _ZIM's_ fault! Well, at least Gaz ran after him-" Dib stopped himself dead in his tracks as he realized his little sister is alone with crazy Zim.

" OH NO! He's probably furious that I stole his brain-pak thing and is looking for revenge! I gotta find Gaz! But where could they have went?!" Dib yelled in a panic. He suddenly hears ZIM yelling in fear.. Dib gets angry when he hears the alien's voice. " _ZIM!_ I'm coming Gaz!"

* * *

"Any last words, Zim?" Gaz asked as she was about to remove the alien's limbs.

Zim screamed in fear for his life. "Dibsister! I'm ss-sorry I lied to you and involved your precious gaming device, but I was hoping you would help the AMAZING ZIM and save my life from expiring on this filthy planet!" Zim began to plead for the first time in his life.

" _I was going to help you anyways_ , even before you lied to me and stole my Gameslave!" She told him. She was about to snap.

" You're lying!" Zim, who had his eyes closed and was bracing for a fist in his face, opened his eye in confusion. "Wait.. _What?! Why?_ "

Gaz paused for a moment because she had to think of a valid reason as to why she wanted to save his life in the first place. Truth is, she did not really understand why. _Why_ did she care? She quickly changed the subject.

" Doesn't matter. You weren't making any sense. You were talking too fast." She told him.

"Of course I was talking too fast, I was dying! Without my pak, I was deteriorating. You were the only one capable of saving my amazing life! You were the only one clever enough, and strong enough to help me!" He admitted to the tiny human. He actually complimented her! He couldn't believe himself, complimenting a human, but he knew it was all true. Gaz began to put her fists down.

Zim, who was still laying on the ground, held onto her hand. " So thank you Dibsister! Thank you for saving Zim's incredible life!" He hoped by thanking her, she would go easy on him.

" You're not getting off that easy. _You lied, and you sill stole my Gameslave from me_." She reminded him.

" _I gave it back_!" Zim sheepishly told her.

" You dropped it on the floor like an idiot! It's probably broken!" Gaz shouted at him.

" What do you _want_ from Zim?! Uh... Um... I can make you a newer, better game device than the one you currently have!" He desperately offered. It was his only chance to appease her.

" What do _you_ know about video games?" She snapped, with her eyebrow raised.

" Zim knows _so much! I love video games!"_ He truthfully told her.

" _Really?"_ She asked sarcastically, not really buying it.

" In fact, when I'm not busy conquering your filthy planet, or fighting with the Dib-Monkey, I play video games! My gaming technology would put your pitiful Earth technology to shame!" Zim arrogantly informed the scary girl.

Gaz felt slightly interested, but she was trying not to show it. " I'm listening…"

"That is what I shall do! _Make you a newer, better, gaming device_. _I'm sure you'll be amazed_!" Zim promised her.

" Fine. You have until the end of the week." She ordered.

" _End of the week?! The week's end!?_ But I'll be busy with my new plan to conquer and destroy your disgusting planet!" Zim shouted angrily.

" Too bad. You have _one week_ to make me a new game system, and you have the rest of eternity to try to conquer Earth and fail!" She told him.

" Okay! Okay! I shall give you your new gaming device by the end of the week, _Dibsister_." He promised.

" Deal." She said as she accepted his promise of a new gaming device. She holds out her hand to shake Zim's hand. He is still laying on the ground. ZIM reluctantly shakes her hand, feeling a bit strange. Gaz held his hand tightly and helped him off the ground. Zim stares at her inquisitively. He felt briefly intimidated by the tiny purple haired girl, but also found himself fascinated by her strength and scary personality. She could easily conquer and doom a planet all on her own, that is, if she wasn't preoccupied by her video games. Gaz felt a little strange being this close to Zim, especially after the events of today. A beat up Dib comes around the corner, noticing Zim and his sister, hand in hand. He begins to freak out.

Dib begins screaming at the sight of the villainous, lunatic alien holding onto his little sister's hands. "ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Dib screamed at the top of his lungs.

A surprised ZIM and Gaz realize they are holding each other's hands. They let go of each other immediately.

" Zim is doing nothing! _NOTHING!_ " He yelled back at Dib.

" Gaz! Are you okay?!" Dib asked, kicking into protective big brother mode.

" I'm fine, Dib." She said calmly.

Dib grabbed a hold of Zim and began to threaten him. " _You better not have hurt my sister!"_

Zim shoves Dib off of him." _I did no such thing! She hurt me!"_ Zim truthfully informed him.

" _He_ invoked my wrath." Gaz calmly told Dib.

" This is all Dib's fault!" Zim accusingly yelled as he points his finger right in Dib's angry face. "If he hadn't stolen my pak, I would have never required your assistance, and your game device would still be in tact!"

Gaz turns her evil gaze over to Dib. She glares at him.

" Oh come on, Gaz! That pak would have been irrefutable proof that Zim's an alien! I could have finally proved that to Dad! I could be on Mysterious Mysteries again, or have my own paranormal show! I could have stopped him once and -"

" Shut up, Dib!" She angrily ordered her brother, who fell silent. Dib started to look afraid.

Zim laughed maniacally at Dib. "Foolish, pathetic, Dib. Did you really think you ever had a chance at defeating me?! The almighty ZIM?!"

He activates his spider legs and grabs Dib, slamming him onto the ground. He activates the lasers in his pak, aiming them right at Dib. Gaz shows a rare smile at Dib's expense.

" Even without my pak I defeated you! And you'll be happy to know that I am working on a new, master plan to destroy _you and_ your filthy planet!" Zim yelled at a frightened Dib.

" _After_ , you give me my new game system." Gaz added on.

" Yes! And I shall work on this new, amazing plan _after_ I create a new gaming device for your scary sister!" Zim said clearly.

" No! You won't get away with whatever evil plan you're up to this time, alien scum!" Dib yelled.

People who were passing by begin to stop and look at the commotion. Zim deactivates his lasers and spider legs.

Zim started to search for an explanation..." uh... We're normal! We were just, uh, playing a game!" He said oh so innocently.

The people, satisfied with Zim's lie, walk away. Others follow, completely ignoring the fact they saw robotic appendages coming out of the green kid's weird backpack.

" HA! Prepare for some DOOM, Dib!" He said as he activates his spider legs once again and quickly heads for his base.

" I'll stop you, Zim! You won't win this time!" Dib warned him, shaking his fist.

ZIM simply ignores him. Dib and Gaz start to walk home.

" I can't believe you Gaz! You saved his life!" Dib scolded his sister.

" So?" She asked.

" _He's a criminally insane alien bent on world domination, Gaz!_ Are you crazy!?" He shouted, trying to understand his sister's sanity.

" Quiet, Dib." She told him, as she was starting to get annoyed.

" So, why did you save his life? What exactly happened? Did he hurt you? Threaten you?" Dib questioned, trying to stay calm.

Gaz began to growl. " NO! I saw him laying half dead at the arcade. He told me _you_ stole his pak, and that _you_ stole my Gameslave, so I helped him." She told him, leaving him baffled.

" And how did you get him to the lab so fast?" Dib asked yet another question.

" My motorcycle." She informed him.

Dib was about to flip out now. "Are you serious?! You took ZIM on your motorcycle with you?! He wants to destroy us all and you helped him?!"

" eh... he's so bad at it though." She said as she shrugged it off.

"Ugh... I just want to know _why_ you helped him. You _never_ help anyone! You only help _me_ _once in a while_." Dib pressed for more answers. It was like an interview.

Gaz sighed. "I don't know. ZIM is one of the very few people who I don't completely hate."

"Wait... So you _like_ him?!" Dib shouted in accusation.

This caught Gaz off guard and made her blush slightly. " _No!_ I just- He's going to make me a new game system now since he dropped and BROKE MINE!" She quickly answered.

" All this for a new game system?! You enlisted the help of an evil alien, who wants to take over Earth, to make you a new game system?! _And everyone thinks I'M the crazy one!"_ Dib yelled.

" He has until the end of the week, or he will PAY!" Gaz ominously warned.

Dib grows quiet and begins forming an idea. _Hmmm... If I can prevent Zim from working on her new game system, Gaz will end him! Then I won't have to worry about the alien menace anymore! But I'll have to distract him! Wow! I have good ideas!_ Dib thought to himself.

The two siblings arrive at their house and walk in. Professor Membrane is sitting at the kitchen table with a stern look on his face.

" Kids, I want to talk to you about what happened today." Professor Membrane said in a serious tone of voice.

" I'm sorry I wrecked your lab and your robot, Dad. But Zim's pak was taking over my mind and-"

" That's the problem, son. Zim is NOT an alien." The Professor began to explain. " He seems like a nice, normal, little boy. Gaz, you're friends with Zim. You two came to the lab together…"

"Yeah, I guess." Gaz grumbled. She didn't feel like having this pointless conversation about how she and Zim are not friends. They merely worked together.

" The little foreign boy goes to skool with both of you. Invite him here tomorrow for a family dinner night." The Professor unexpectedly announced. This stunned both Dib and Gaz.

Dib is about to lose his sanity at this ridiculous idea of Zim coming over for family night, after everything that happened today.

" He wants to take over the world and he gets invited to family night?!" Dib screamed in a fit of rage as he felt he was losing what was left of his sanity.

" Son, your sister and her friend had to stop you today because as I recall _you_ wanted to rule us all, not Zim. I would like to invite him over to show you once and for all that he is a normal kid, so this alien nonsense can stop, and you can finally move forward." Professor Membrane explained.

" _But I don't like Zim!_ " Dib pouted.

" It's settled. Gaz, invite your little green friend over tomorrow for dinner with us. Now, onto dinner!" The Professor said cheerfully as he ran out of the room.

Dib's jaw was hanging open. He was baffled. His Dad just invited his worst enemy, not to mention a psychotic alien bent on world domination, to a family dinner night. " WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Gaz began to look amused. " Dad just invited Zim over for dinner with us. This should be funny." She chuckled.

" Does he realize what he just did?! He invited my arch-nemesis over for family night! He knows I hate Zim! Zim doesn't even like earth food! He just spits it everywhere and flails around and- wait! I could expose him for the alien scourge that he is and Dad will see! Then, and only then will-"

" Hey, I get to pick which place we order food from." Gaz interrupted.

" No way! You picked last time!" Dib pouted.

" We're ordering from Bloaty's." She firmly told Dib.

"Again? Not that Bloaty's pizza isn't good or anything, but we order from there all the time!" Dib said.

" You always pick somewhere lame, like MacMeaties! Even I spit out the food from there!" She reminded him.

Dib shuddered at the thought of eating anything from MacMeaties ever again. "Good point. Hey, where are you going?"

Gaz put on a black coat. " I'm going out." She informed him.

" Where? Why?" Dib asked.

" To the mall." She said as she grabbed a baseball bat. "I need a new Game slave. _Stupid Zim._ "

" I thought you were forcing him to make you a new one?" Dib inquired as he scratched his head.

" Yeah, but I need my original GS2 _NOW._ And then I'll see what kind of game system he makes me." She bluntly answered as she walked out the door and slammed it shut, causing various lamps and vases to fall to the floor and shatter.

Dib opened the door and watched his sister walk down the sidewalk. He shuddered at the fact his psycho sister, who was probably going through game slave withdrawals had just stomped out the door with a baseball bat in her hand, now smashing random lawn ornaments and mailboxes along the way. Those poor, clueless fools at the mall would have no idea what they were in for tonight, as Gaz would surely go on a scary rampage for a new GS2. And even worse than that, Zim might be coming over for dinner the following day at his house. Zim, the evil, crazed alien who never stops threatening the world, could possibly be eating dinner with his family, who doesn't perceive him as a real threat. Poor Dib's day was bad enough, but tomorrow was probably going to be a nightmare. That is, unless he had anything to say about it.

"I will stop you, Zim. _I WILL MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU EVER MESSED WITH EARTH!"_ Dib shouted, shaking his fists in anger.

"Shut up, kid! I'm trying to watch Floopsy Bloops Shmoopsy!" An older woman shouted in anger from across the street.

Dib simply rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself about the fool who watched that dumb cartoon and headed inside. Tomorrow was going to be a long, doom- filled day.


	2. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner!

Thanks for all the reviews!

The next morning brought an air of joy and optimism. The birds were singing cheerfully, butterflies were fluttering, flowers were blooming everywhere, and it was very bright and sunny out. It was indeed a beautiful day on the pitiful Earth... but not to Gaz. She and her brother had to walk to that horrible place known as Skool, where it seemed almost everyone who attended had a severe case of the "brain-worms".

"...And that's a long list of reasons as to why you shouldn't have made a deal with Zim. I _still_ haven't fully recovered from those radioactive gerbils gnawing on my head!" Dib shouted as he pointed at his head, his eye twitching madly.

"I can tell..." Gaz sarcastically told him as she kept walking.

"Oh, and another reason you shouldn't even _talk_ to Zim-"

"DIB!" The girl snapped. "I already heard the _first_ 50 reasons not to talk to Zim! I get that you're worried or whatever, but I can take care of myself. I don't want to hear _another_ stupid Zim story! I don't even want to hear stupid Zim's voice-"

"HELLO FILTHY DIB MONKEY!" Zim yelled as loud as he could as he suddenly approached them.

" _ZIM."_ Dib spat out the alien's name like venom.

" _Dib-worm_." Zim said hatefully to the boy with the large head. " _Hello Gaz_." He said pleasantly to the boy's scary sister.

Gaz just rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"So Dibsister, I am in the process of creating a much superior gaming device, one so amazing, our galaxy has never seen or imagined anything like it. I AM GENIUS! I'm sure you will be amazed." Zim told her proudly with his hands on his hips.

Gaz smirked at the alien. "Good. And by the way, you're invited to my house for dinner." She told him. A few students who were walking by froze in horror as the scary girl offered to invite the weird green kid to her house. She barely spoke to anyone unless she was dooming them, so an invitation to her house would most likely be a death wish.

"No, Gaz! What are you doing?!" Dib screamed.

This left Zim baffled as he snapped out of his arrogant pose. "Whaaaaaaaat?! Is this some kind of a joke?!" Zim shouted.

"No, my Dad wanted you to come over to prove to Dib that you're not an "alien". She told the alien in disguise.

" _Quiet! I'm human! I'm normal!_ " Zim quickly responded, waving his hands in the air and started doing jumping jacks as he tried desperately not to blow his cover. The students were still watching in suspicion.

"Well, if you want to prove you're " _normal_ ", you'll come over to our house for dinner." Gaz smartly said to him.

" Dinner at filthy Dib-monkey's house?" Zim pondered aloud. He turned to face Dib. "Is this a stupid trap, Dib?!" He screamed at his nemesis.

"Yeah, Zim! How did you know?! I already spend almost ALL of my time stopping you from destroying humanity, and then I just decided I couldn't possibly have a peaceful dinner with my family without you!" Dib yelled sarcastically.

" _I KNEW IT!_ " Zim yelled accusingly, pointing a finger at Dib.

Dib smacked his head at the green moron's clueless assumption. "Geez. It's not like I _want_ you to come to my house, ZIM, my Dad _expects_ you to come!"

"To prove that you're crazy? Sure, why not? I'll go home, finish creating scary Gaz-human's game device, go to dinner at your house, and then TAKE OVER FILTHY EARTH!" Zim shouted maniacally. He then realized the same group of students were still watching him. He turned to face Gaz. "What time do you expect the amazing ZIM's arrival?" He politely asked.

"Be there at 4:00." Gaz told him.

"Prepare your bladder for imminent release, _Dib_! I shall _be_ there!" Zim yelled back to his enemy before running out of sight.

* * *

Dib and Gaz had successfully made it through another mind numbing day of Skool. As 4:00 rolled around, the Membrane household was preparing for Zim's arrival. Dib was in his room with his laptop and a spray bottle full of filthy rain water especially for Zim. Gaz was tapping her foot as she waited impatiently for her new game system, and Professor Membrane had a camera in his hands for some odd reason. The doorbell rings. Zim stands outside, also waiting impatiently. Professor Membrane eagerly answers the door.

" Hello little green child!" He said as he snapped a photo of Zim. Zim stepped backward as he was temporarily blinded by the flash. "Come in!" "Gaz! Your _friend_ is here! Dib! Come down here son!"

" In a minute, Dad! I'm busy!" Dib yelled from his room.

" Son, there better not be any _walking dead_ up there!" The Professor yelled back up to his son.

" That was only one time, and I said I was sorry!" Dib yelled back down to his father. " _Agent Tuna Ghost...The alien has arrived_." Dib said quietly as he talked on his laptop to a dark, shrouded figure.

"Excellent, Mothman" The woman replied. "You may _proceed_."

Dib, who was occupied and making a plan to capture ZIM on his laptop, begins to run down the stairs, with his laptop in one hand and water bottle in the other hand. He nearly tripped down the steps. He turns the corner before arriving to his kitchen only to watch in horror... Zim and his family talking, laughing and having a normal conversation at the dinner table.

"... and that's why I created artificial beavers!" Membrane told Zim.

"Fascinating! Those beavers are quite useful!" Zim responded.

" I'm glad to see my daughter has made a friend who has such an interest in science! I just love your theory on protoplasmic generators! What a bright child!" Membrane said proudly.

" He also likes video games." Gaz said, hinting at Zim for the whereabouts of her new game system. Zim, of course was clueless.

"Maybe after dinner we could all play some video games! Games are excellent for developing hand-eye coordination!" The Professor eagerly said.

Dib is stunned at the fact Zim is sitting at the table with his family, pretending to get along with them. His jaw drops. He also notices that Zim is sitting right next to Gaz.

"Okay, this is too weird. Even for me! And I've seen so much weird, but _this_ is somehow even weirder!" Dib shouted as he propped the open laptop at the table for the Swollen Eyeball Agent to see Zim.

"Son, have a seat. We were just having a great conversation- Son, put the laptop away." The Professor ordered.

"But, Dad-" Dib started to pout.

"Son, we have company. It's rude to have a laptop out when we have company! It shows you don't care at all about your guest!"

"But I don't care!" Dib told him.

"Son, turn off the computer with the mysterious person hiding in the shadows, and talk to your guest. " Professor Membrane said as he closed the laptop. "We were just having a great conversation about science! ZIM seems to know a lot about science!"

"Yeah, I bet he does, considering he's an _ALIEN!"_

" Nonsense! I am a perfectly normal, filthy human who loves science and video games!" Zim answered.

" Dib! Why must you lash out against science with your paranormal accusations!? Gaz? Do you think your friend ZIM is an alien?" Membrane asked.

" Yeah, Zim's an alien who came to our stupid planet because he wants to conquer it and take over. That's just why he goes to Skool with us!" Gaz blatantly answered.

Zim looks terrified for a moment at the possibility that the sanest person on Earth blatantly told her scientist Dad that he is in fact an alien. Dib looks overjoyed at the fact Gaz finally admitted to their Dad that Zim is an alien. Membrane suddenly begins to burst out laughing.

" Ha Ha! That's my funny daughter!" He said as he patted her on the head.

Membrane is laughing, Gaz begins to snicker, and Zim even begins to slowly laugh, realizing he is not doomed. Dib slams his head onto the kitchen table in disappointment. Gaz had succeeded in making a fool out of everybody for her own entertainment. The doorbell rings. A very sloppy looking delivery boy comes to the door to deliver Bloaty's pizza.

"Pizza's here everyone! I'll get it." He said as he quickly leaves to go to the door.

"I'm watching you ZIM." Dib said quietly. "Let's see how your alien guts handle Bloaty's pizza!" He said as he laughs mockingly.

Zim smirks, but then begins to look concerned. He turns to face Gaz.

"So this pizza, is it poisonous?" He asked her.

"Only if it's not from Bloaty's. Their pizza is actually good." She told him.

Membrane comes in with the pizza. He opens the box, and Dib, Gaz, and Membrane all grab a slice. They all look at Zim, who has not grabbed a slice of pizza yet. Zim, feeling awkward, slowly reaches for a slice. He stares at it and contemplates whether or not he wants to risk eating it or not. He then thinks about what Gaz had said, and decides to give it a try.

"Watch closely, Dad. He can't eat Earth food. He's going to have a terrible reaction, or throw up or something!" Dib whispered to his father.

Zim cautiously takes a bite and chews slowly. He swallows it, waiting for something horrible to happen... nothing happens.

" Hey! Huh?! This is actually pretty good!" Zim said, actually chewing and swallowing the pizza without going into a spastic fit and spitting food all over.

" I told you Bloaty's pizza is the best." Gaz reminded him.

" Oh come on! Every time we watch you eat lunch in Skool you're always burning from it, or flailing on the ground in pain! Now suddenly you can eat pizza and you're just fine! It doesn't make any sense!" Dib yelled, pounding his fist on the table.

" I have allergies." Zim said with a shrug.

" I think Skool lunch tastes horrible. Maybe I'm an alien too, Dib!" Gaz told her older brother, much to his annoyance. Things were starting to get entertaining.

"Son, the poor boy has allergies." The Professor told him.

"Okay, well I have to admit Skool lunch does taste bad...but it's edible to people, not aliens!" Dib replied.

"Seriously, Dib? That's your argument? _Skool lunch isn't edible at all_." Gaz told him.

" Okay, maybe you have a point." Dib reluctantly realized.

Professor Membrane decided to change the subject. " So, ZIM, since you have such an interest in science, then that must be why my daughter brought you to the lab!"

" Yeah, she brought me there because she knows how much I love science. And I'm normal." Zim answered.

Gaz simply growled.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Membrane asked curiously. Gaz wasn't one to make friends or want friends, so he was naturally curious. Even happy for her.

" _They're not friends! He wants to destroy all of humanity!_ " Dib shouted.

" Quiet, son."

" We have been friends for awhile now. We had fun together that one time." Zim began to lie.

"You mean the time you captured me and put me in a test tube in space and Gaz had to rescue me?!" Dib shrieked.

" No! That time we uh... went to that magical game place." Zim answered.

"The arcade?" Gaz asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes?! It was magical! I had fun! I actually enjoy your horrible, doom- filled company. That's why I made you a game device. _Especially for you._ " Zim told her.

" Yeah, yeah." She said.

Professor Membrane watched him, even analyzed the green boy who claimed to be his daughter's friend. "Zim, I'm going to ask this question outright. Do you like my daughter?"

Dib gasped and Gaz just cringed while Zim searched for words.

" ... Yesss." Zim answered. He was naive about it.

The whole situation just became very awkward. Dib chokes on his pizza and pounds his fists on the table furiously, Gaz smacks her head at the idiocy that surrounds her. Zim looks around the room in confusion. He didn't realize that Professor Membrane had just asked him if he has a _crush_ on Gaz. Professor Membrane became very quiet. He even appeared somewhat frightening to Zim.

" Wonderful!" The Professor declared happily. "Dib, is that why you're being so overprotective?" He asked his son.

Dib is gasping for air and searching for words after he nearly died on Bloaty's pizza. "No, Dad, you don't get it -"

"You have to understand that this was going to happen sooner or later. Gaz needs a wonderful friend like ZIM. He clearly cares about her." Membrane answered.

" But DAD! HE-ALIEN-HELP!" Dib sputtered.

"Son, your sister's friend is a very nice kid. You have to stop calling him an alien just because he has a crush on her." Membrane told him.

Zim looks in confusion. " Crush?" He begins to silently ponder what he meant by that, looking over at a very annoyed Gaz, who has her arms crossed. She looked as if she was going to flip out. Meanwhile Dib is now horrified and possibly scarred for life at the mere thought of what his father had just said. The words Zim, crush, and sister did not belong in the same sentence.

" Gaz, I know that you wanted to go to that new arcade at the new amusement park..." Her dad began to say.

" Yeah?..." She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You and Zim can go together." Membrane told her.

Zim looks genuinely shocked, Gaz looks frustrated, and Dib just looks...well, _psychotic_.

" But Dad, I was just gonna go by myself." Gaz told her father.

"No, you shouldn't go by yourself. It will be CRAZY there opening night!" Membrane told her.

" Dad, I'm 14" She told him

"Honey, it's going to be NUTS there! " Membrane exclaimed.

"I'll take the bat." She told him, not really wanting to go with Zim.

" Besides, it will be even more fun if you take your little green friend with you. It's either that or you take your older brother with you." Membrane told her, giving her an ultimatum.

" I'll go!" Dib desperately shouted.

Gaz rolled her eyes. She realized it would be far worse to take her annoying brother with her than a psychotic alien. "No way, Dib! ...Zim, you're coming with me Saturday." She ordered the Irken.

"What?!" Zim yelled in shock. He had much better things to do than accompany an Earth girl to an amusement park.

Gaz stomps on Zim's foot underneath the kitchen table. "You _heard_ me." She growled.

" But I have so much to do! _SO MUCH_!" Zim yelped.

" You can do that _ANOTHER TIME_! I _really_ want to go to this new arcade." She told him. She leaned in close to Zim's face and whispered to him. "Don't you _dare_ make me go with Dib."

Zim felt his face begin to get warm. He didn't understand why, but he was blushing a darker shade of green, and he felt slightly nervous. He begins to ponder about going with the girl, as he understands just how annoying Dib can be. She is scary, and if he didn't listen she just might rip his limbs off. He noticed the look of disgust on Dib's face. He thought one time couldn't hurt. He's had far worse missions, and this one would anger Dib greatly. He would use this as a way to annoy him at least. He ultimately decided it would be worth it.

" Okay. I'll go with you." Zim calmly told her as he smiled sweetly.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll go with you, Gaz!" Dib pleaded to his sister.

" Son, you had your chance to go." Membrane reminded him.

"I said I wanted to go! Hasn't anyone been paying attention?!" Dib shouted.

" Your sister wants to go have fun with her friend that day!" Membrane reminded him. Dib smacked his head.

" Sorry, Dib, but the amazing Zim wishes to spend his time with scary Gaz that day." He said as he puts his arm around Gaz, who looks angry at first, but then realizes how irritated Dib looks and decides to just let him. Both stare at him.

Dib feels frustrated and is about to lose his sanity. " Oh come on!" He begged.

" Stop pouting, son, you can go the next day. Now who wants ice cream?" Membrane said.

" I'll have some." Gaz said.

Dib sighed deeply. " Me too."

" Zim? Do you want some?" The Professor asked.

" uh... I sure do!" Zim said, not wanting to look weird.

Membrane hands out bowls of ice cream to each of the kids. Zim stares at his, poking it with a spoon reluctantly. He turns to Gaz.

" Is this good? Gir eats this stuff all the time, so I don't know what to think." Zim asked.

" Yeah, it's good. It's the new Coco fang flavor." She told him as she ate a scoop.

"Okay, here I go!" Zim said, deciding to trust Gaz, eat some. "Hey! This is pretty good! And it doesn't taste like sawdust at all!"

"Told you." She said.

" By the way, I completed your gaming device and included one of my own games I created to go with it." Zim told her.

" It's a trap, Gaz! Don't take it!" Her older brother warned.

"Quiet, Dib!" She told her brother before turning to Zim " ...I didn't think you would complete it that fast."

"Of course I would! I am genius! I'm sure you'll be impressed." The alien gloated.

"We'll see." She told him.

They all finish eating their ice cream. Zim and Gaz head to the living room, and sit on the couch together. Zim notices her GS2, perfectly in tact, on the coffee table. He gets angry.

" Hey! I thought I broke that!" Zim shouted as he pointed at the new Game slave.

Gaz rolls her eyes. "That's a _different_ one, stupid. I got it at the mall. Had to beat idiots up to get it. It was the last one."

"Then why did you have _me_ create one?!" Zim yelled, losing his cool.

" Because _you_ broke it, and _you_ should take the time to replace it. I got that one because I thought you would take longer to make me one." She told him.

" No matter. This is a superior one. Go on. Try it." He insisted.

Gaz begins to play with the strange new game system complete with Zim's video game. It was a fighting game about beating other races of aliens. She is intrigued with it, and her eyes widen with amazement. The psychotic alien wasn't bluffing. He actually made a pretty amazing game system and video game.

"Is this your game?" She asked.

" Yeah, it's one of my favorites. I brought it from back home and added my own features and design, and made it playable with a handheld device." Zim bragged.

" It's pretty violent... I like it. It's cool." Gaz said as she paid Zim a genuine compliment.

Zim is surprised that Gaz of all people had just paid him a compliment. " Thanks... I told you it would be AMAZING!"

"Well, I believe you." She said.

"Um, I wanted to ask you something..." Zim started to say.

"Sure. Go for it." She reluctantly said.

"What did your father mean by 'crush'? I did not crush you. Why did he say that?" Zim asked her.

She really did not want to have this conversation with Zim. " Crush means...you like someone." She told him.

"Like someone? You mean like _not_ wanting to destroy the person? Explain to Zim!" He asked.

Gaz growled..."It's like you're _in love_ with someone, okay?!"

Zim was taken aback by this. He had horrible flashbacks of his experience with Tak, pelting him with meat and BBQ sauce when she was in Skool. His eye began to twitch. Awkward silence filled the atmosphere. "And your father thinks that I am in love with _you?!_ "

"Yeah, he thinks that you like me. That's why he wants us both to go to the amusement park." She flatly told him.

"Wait...Do _you_ have the crush on _me_?!" Zim asked in a panic.

"No, you idiot. I just want to go to the arcade." She explained.

"Oh..." Zim said. He felt...oddly disappointed in her answer, although he would deny it.

Gaz squinted her eyes at one of the characters on the screen. "Uh, Zim?"

"What?" He asked her.

"This character looks like Dib, except it looks even dumber than usual." Gaz said to him.

"Oh, that's because that's _supposed_ to be the Dib monkey! I added him to this game!" Zim told her.

" _Why_?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"I'll show you. Hit that green button _there_." He said with excitement.

"Okay..." She hit the green button, only to reveal an ugly monstrosity which came out of a cave and swallowed computerized Dib.

Gaz smiled and even giggled. "That's too funny."

"I know, right! There's like a million other ways to torture him on here!" Zim boasted.

" Hey, do you want a turn?" She asked him.

Zim slides closer to her on the couch. " Sure."

He begins to play his favorite game and becomes immersed in it. " _DIE GASQUIGGASPLORCH!" He yelled as he mashed the buttons._

Gaz laughs. " Try this combo move." She places her fingers over Zim's and executes a new combo move. The two are sitting very close to each other.

" I didn't even know that was possible! NEAT! You're good at destroying!" Zim said as he began to grin.

" I know." Gaz smiled slightly at Zim, who doesn't compliment anybody but himself.

The two share the game for awhile, enjoying each other's company on the sofa. Meanwhile, Dib tries to watch them from the kitchen. He is sitting with his Dad at the table.

" Son! Stop spying on your sister and her friend! It's just not polite." Membrane scolded his son.

"Dad! I'm telling you! Take a good look at Zim! He's clearly an alien!"

"Son, please leave them alone. Look at them. That boy clearly likes your sister..." The Professor said as he pointed at the duo.

Zim is laughing really loud like a goof, and pointing at the game screen, which causes Gaz to laugh softly. The two smile at each other. They are enjoying each other's company.

"...See?"

"Wait! I have a way to prove he's an alien!" Dib said, as he ran for his spray bottle with polluted rainwater. He came back with the bottle and pointed at it. "This! This is going to prove everything!"

"That's just water." The Professor said.

"Not just any water! Rain water! Zim is going to be burning from it!" Dib ran with the spray bottle in the living room, sneaking behind the sofa.

"My poor, insane son..." The Professor mumbled.

Dib jumped up, suddenly spraying Zim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It burns my flesh! My beautiful Zim flesh!" Zim screamed in pain as the polluted water splashed onto his skin. As he flailed his arms, he accidentally knocked the bottle out of Dib's hand, which spilled filthy water on Gaz's Game Slave.

Gaz grimaced before yelling dramatically "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Professor Membrane rushed over to Zim "Are you okay, green boy?"

"Uh-"

"See, Dad? What _human_ burns from water?" Dib made his point as he looked over at Zim.

"Uh, um, it's my...allergies! The acid rain burns my flesh, ya know!" Zim screamed, flailing on the floor like a fish.

"It's RUINED! You wrecked my Game Slave, Dib!" Gaz yelled in fiery fury, about to attack her brother.

"Son! He clearly has bad allergies! That's why he's so green and sickly!" The Professor exclaimed. "And now you broke your sister's Game slave!"

"Sorry, Gaz!" Dib said, looking worried.

"Son, first I want you to get your sister another Game Slave. Then go to your room. You're grounded for the rest of the week." Membrane ordered.

"But Dad-"

"No buts!"

"Wait- I can't be grounded Saturday! I need to go keep an eye on- I mean go someplace important!" Dib pouted.

"Yes, you're grounded Saturday as well." Membrane told him.

Poor Dib's brain almost short circuited. He couldn't be grounded. _Not Saturday_. He needed to go to the amusement park so he can keep a watchful eye on Zim and protect his little sister from whatever the alien would be scheming. He reluctantly stomped to his room and slammed the door shut. Gaz grabbed Zim's hand and pulled him up off the floor. Zim felt a little odd again, as did Gaz.

"I'm sorry about Dib's insane behavior, Zim." Professor Membrane told him.

"Oh, it's okay. He is quite insane. I still had a good time none the less." Zim said to him.

"And don't worry about your game system, sweetie. Dib will get you a new one as soon as possible!" Membrane told his daughter.

She growled. "...Well, at least I still have the one Zim made for me..."

"It's getting pretty late, kids. Your parents are probably worried about you, Zim." Membrane told the green boy.

"Eh...they usually don't care. But I should be going home. Sooo, bye, Dibsister. I shall see you at Skool." Zim told the girl.

"And I'll see you on Saturday." She reminded him.

"I shall be there. I promise!" Zim told her as he marched out the front door. He felt strangely happy.

Professor Membrane and Gaz watched the alien in disguise leave their house and head home.

"Daughter..." Membrane started to say.

"Yes?" Gaz asked.

"I believe...that boy is a keeper! He likes science, video games, and he's the only one who can tolerate your brother's insanity!" Her Dad pointed that out to her.

Gaz simply smacked her head and walked upstairs, with her new game system from Zim in her hand. Saturday wasn't too far away, and she actually found herself looking forward to going to the amusement park and the arcade. As for Dib, Saturday might be his only chance to stop Zim and help out his sister. That's if he could sneak out and follow them. He shuddered at what his Dad said about Zim having a crush on his sister. Those words were still echoing in his head. But it couldn't be true...could it?


	3. Date!

**Thanks for all the reviews**!

The rest of the week was rather normal for Gaz, Dib and Zim, who all attended the brain-worm factory that most people are forced to call Skool. There were some whispers here and there about Zim being invited to Gaz's house. It didn't help that Dib kept telling Gaz not to go to an amusement park with an alien. Eventually, some rumors spread around about them hanging out and being friends. Some of the simpletons even began to speculate that they were actually dating...in which Gaz responded by throwing mashed potatoes in the student's eyes, and terrorizing the living daylights out of everyone in the Skool. That sent most of those horrible rumors to an early grave, and made Zim feel relieved. Dib as well. Being teased about having Zim for a brother-in-law was downright _scary_ \- _even scarier_ than whatever goop the Skool was passing off as "lunch" this week. Ever since going over to the Dibsister's house, Zim's been watched and whispered about by all of his fellow classmates. He was certainly the talk of the Skool. It was finally Friday, and Zim was stuck in Ms. Bitter's class, anxiously awaiting the bell to ring so he could go home.

" That's why the negative stigma that zombies eat human flesh..." Ms. Bitters droned on with her pointless story.

Zita kept looking at Zim curiously. "Hey! I heard you like Gaz!" She whispered to the green boy who was seated near her.

"Who? _Me_?" Zim asked her, looking around the room in confusion, a non existent eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you guys like hang out and stuff..." She continued.

" _Your point_?" Zim asked angrily.

"She's _Dib's_ sister! You guys fight, like _all the time_! Isn't Dib mad that you're dating his sister?!" Zita asked him.

"Eh, uh, I guess you could say- No! Wait...DATE?! _What do you mean_?!" Zim began to quietly yell.

"Well, isn't that why you two are going to that amusement park? On a _date_?"

The word "date" echoed hauntingly in Zim's mind. "I, uh, eh, um..." The invader searched for words, but he fumbled and couldn't find any.

" _Did you even kiss her yet?_ "

Zim cringed at the word "kiss". The very idea of kissing Gaz would be the equivalent of poking an angry grizzly bear with a stick. It was just a really bad, terrifying idea in which his chances of survival were slim to none. The girl kept asking more awkward questions, and Zim couldn't take it anymore. His grip was tightening on the desk. He didn't answer.

"You should go for it. I think you and Gaz would make a cute couple!" Zita, who was smiling, told him.

Unfortunately, Dib heard the whole conversation. He wanted it to stop before his ears would bleed. "DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! _CAN'T YOU SEE HE'S ABOUT TO DESTROY US ALL ANY MINUTE?!"_ Dib screamed like a lunatic, unable to hold back any longer.

A cold draft blew through the now dead silent room and a few student's papers fell on the floor. The kids just looked around in confusion.

"Dib! That's enough! They don't pay me to listen to your brain rotting gossip! My job is to crush all your hopes and dreams with prophecies of doom!" Ms. Bitters hissed.

The Skool bell rang, and all the kids rushed out the door, Zim included. He activated his spider legs and ran home as fast as he could before anyone else could even talk to him.

* * *

Back at Zim's base, the door was kicked in promptly by Zim's boot as he entered the room. Skoodge (who was now living with Zim since the hobo 13 incident) was sitting on the couch, eating some snacks and watching TV with Gir.

"SKOOOOOOOODGE!" Zim shouted in a panic.

"Huh?! Whuh?! What's wrong?!" The short Irken asked his friend.

" _It's an EMERGENCY_!" Zim dramatically announced.

"I like emergencies!" Gir shrieked.

"No, Gir, emergencies are BAD!" Zim corrected.

"What's happening?! Are we under attack?! Did the humans discover us?! Did someone _actually_ believe Dib?!" Skoodge asked.

"No! Even worse! _Far worse_!" Zim shouted.

"OOOOOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOO!" Skoodge screamed and ducked for cover behind the couch.

"The humans suspect that Gaz and I are...IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Zim screamed, grabbing Skoodge by the shoulders and shaking him dramatically.

Poor Skoodge's face went from pure panic... to confusion...and then vacant. "..."

"YAY!" Gir shrieked in insane excitement as he bounced a chicken leg off of Skoodge's head..

"Skoodge, _did you not hear Zim_?! The filthy humans think that I am in _love_ with Gaz human!" Zim yelled.

"... _Are you_?" Skoodge asked fearfully, waiting for Zim to punch him in the face for even suggesting such a thing.

Zim's face was now a vacant expression. "...No! Don't be ridiculous!" He yelled.

"Wait... _Gaz_? Isn't that _Dib's_ sister?" He asked Zim.

"Yes!" Zim said.

"The really _scary_ one with the purple hair who just loves to torture other humans?!"

"No, Dib's _other_ scary sister!" Zim said sarcastically.

 _"Holy Tallest!_ There's _another_ one!?" Skoodge asked in fear, about to drop over from a heart attack at the possibility of two scary girls related to Dib.

"No! There's just Gaz human! Pay attention, soldier!" Zim commanded.

Skoodge was trying not to hyperventilate. He would go to Skool sometimes, and he saw firsthand how terrifying Gaz can be. It made Blorch and the mobs of slaughtering rat people look like a playground in comparison.

"She expects me to accompany her to this park of amusement and arcade games tomorrow! _On a date_!" Zim screamed.

"Wait...did she say it was a date?" Skoodge asked, a nonexistent brow raised .

"Foolish Skoodge! Of course it's a date! That's what I have been trying to tell you!" Zim screamed.

"Well, Zim, it was nice knowing you..." Skoodge nervously told him.

"NO! This is NOT the end for Zim! It cannot be!" Zim shouted.

"Maybe it won't be so bad...She's ...actually kind of pretty...She likes destruction as much as any Irken..." Skoodge began to trail off.

"Don't speak that way about Zim's date! _She is my date, not yours!_ " Zim said, growing a little jealous.

"I thought you didn't want to date her?" Skoodge acknowledged, rather confused by Zim.

"...Well she has set up this 'date' with _me!_ " Zim argued.

"You know, if you don't want to go with her, I could go...I've conquered a planet of slaughtering rat people, so spending one day with her couldn't be so bad... it's not like I have anything else to do." Skoodge suggested.

" _Open your eyes, Skoodge!_ She clearly chose _me,_ as she recognized my _amazing_ superiority!" Zim screamed.

"I wanna go with Gazzy! She pretty!" Gir squeaked in excitement.

"No, Gir. Remember the last time you went an amusement park?" Zim asked.

Gir just stared at Zim with a vacant expression. Flashback to one month ago: dark stormy clouds are looming over an amusement park which was engulfed in flames. Radioactive gerbils were raining down from the sky, biting people who were running around in mass hysteria. Zim and Dib were being attacked by the radioactive gerbils gnawing on their flesh, and were yelling in fear for their lives. Gir was laughing insanely as he began using a shovel as a spoon and eating a mountain of popcorn that overloaded an exploding snack booth and poured on the ground. It was horrifying. The entire scene looked like a demented apocalypse. Gir smiled as the flashback ended.

"Oh, yeah...good times." Gir said as he laughed. Zim grimaced at him.

"Hmmm..." Skoodge hummed thoughtfully.

"What is it, Skoodge?" Zim asked.

"It takes two people to go on a date...it wouldn't be a date anymore if me and Gir tagged along..." Skoodge suggested to Zim.

"Hmmm...you may be onto something..." Zim said, pondering the idea.

"We's could be the third wheel!" Gir yelled.

"Third wheel? What do wheels have anything to do with it?" Zim asked.

"I don't know about wheels, but at least you wouldn't be alone with her! I could stop any chance at romance! You might survive this after all!" Skoodge hopefully told his friend.

"Very well- Oh wait a minute! I need the Voot cruiser or something to take her there! But I cannot have the humans seeing it!" Zim realized.

"Oh, don't worry. I got you covered. I just finished making another cloaking device. We could use it on your Voot!" Skoodge told him.

"Excellent, Skoodge. This plan is really coming together! _I am truly amazing_!" Zim shouted, giving his friend a thumbs up before heading down to his lab.

* * *

The following day, Gaz was awaiting Zim's arrival rather impatiently. Dib was holed up in his room, thanks to his Dad grounding him. Professor Membrane told Dib he was not allowed to come downstairs until after Zim left. He thought this was Gaz's one and only chance at a possible friend, and he didn't want Dib screaming in the green boy's face or spraying him with rainwater again. However, Dib sure enough came down the steps and ran toward the kitchen.

"Son, you're supposed to be upstairs moping in your room! And stay 25 feet away from your sister's friend!" Membrane reminded him.

"Sorry, Dad. But I didn't come down here to see Zim. I came down because I got hungry." Dib told him.

"Oh, okay. Grab some food and take it upstairs before he arrives." Membrane told Dib.

Dib opened the door to the refrigerator and peered inside. He pondered about what he wanted to take upstairs to his room. He quickly grabbed a rather large watermelon, placing it under his arm and proceeding to start to run as fast as he could to his room. Gaz stared at him in question. Membrane took notice to this as well.

"Wait a minute, son!" Membrane said to Dib, stopping him in his tracks.

"What? I'm not doing anything!" Dib told him with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't forget to take a fork and a knife! _How else_ are you going to eat that _entire_ thing!" Membrane said with a chuckle.

"Oh...okay." Dib said as he came back to the kitchen and grabbed a fork and knife. He quietly ran upstairs.

Membrane smiled and laughed. "Ho ho! That boy and his appetite!"

"Since when does Dib eat anything remotely healthy? That watermelon is _almost_ as big as his head." Gaz asked with an eyebrow suspiciously raised.

"Hmmm...good point. Oh well. At least he's trying to eat better." Membrane reasoned. "So, are you excited to hang out with your little foreign friend?"

"He _'s five minutes late._ " Gaz grumbled to her Dad, her arms were crossed.

"Maybe he just ran into a lot of traffic. You know how busy it gets on the weekends. " Membrane reasoned.

Not a moment too soon, a loud rumbling noise and a crash was heard just outside of their house, followed by terrible loud pounding on the door.

"Ah, that must be your friend! Answer the door, honey!" Membrane eagerly told Gaz.

She flung the door open, and sure enough Zim stood there arrogantly.

"The AMAZING ZIM has now arrived to escort you to your land of amusement!" He loudly announced.

Professor Membrane quickly snapped a photo of Zim, temporarily blinding him once again from the flash. Zim fell backward as Membrane handed the photo to Gaz.

"You're late..." She told him, reluctantly taking the photo and stuffing it in her purse.

"Yes, I was about to arrive on time, but my friend here _just had to stop for some tacos_!" Zim grumbled as he pointed to Skoodge, who was now wearing brown contacts and a red wig. But, what was even worse than that is the vehicle they arrived in.

"Uh, Zim? _What is that_?" She asked, not really caring to know the answer. It was already dumb.

Skoodge and Gir were waiting in the cloaked Voot Cruiser, which was oh so cleverly disguised as a giant pig levitating just a foot above the pavement. Zim had crashed said pig into the Membranes' mailbox, knocking it over, as well as a telephone pole. A small fire randomly started in a nearby bush. Professor Membrane was shocked.

"What? _Oh that? That_...is my Earth vehicle..." Zim desperately lied.

This left Professor Membrane nearly speechless. "...Oh, how wonderful! An _Earth- friendly_ vehicle! What a _wise_ choice! _Green is the future, you know_!" He applauded the alien in disguise.

" _You have no idea_..." Zim mumbled under his breath with a wicked smile on his face.

Gaz just smacked her head. "Alright. Let's just go already."

"Wait! I just want to take another photo before you two leave!" Membrane told them.

Gaz rolled her eyes as she stood next to Zim, who just wanted to get this over with as well. Zim opted to place his arm around her and smiled, turning on the charm, while Membrane snapped several more photos before they could leave.

"Alright! You kids have fun! And don't come home too late!" He said happily as he ran to post the photos on the refrigerator.

Zim shrugged and got in the Voot Cruiser, and he helped a reluctant Gaz inside the ship by taking her hand. As she sat down aside of Zim, she grumbled as she realized how crowded the small spaceship was. She was surrounded by three green, smiling morons.

"Gazzy! Smell dis taco!" The little green dog yelled in excitement, shoving a taco in her face.

"Hi, scary girl!" Skoodge kindly said to her as he started fixing his wig. He gasped as he realized how close she sat to Zim, and he quickly jumped into action by crammed himself in the seat between Zim and Gaz, separating the two. He smiled at her nervously.

Gaz growled. "Zim...I thought we were going by _ourselves_..." She said as she struggled to look over at him.

"Oh, they just _insisted_ they had to come along." Zim rolled his eyes and lied.

Gaz just growled in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib was upstairs carefully watching out the window as his little sister just got in his arch nemesis's spaceship.

"Okay, I'm ready!" He quietly shouted to himself. He had the watermelon in place on his pillow and another pillow was placed on his mattress. He quickly covered it up with a blanket, to make it look as if he was still asleep in his bed. He quietly sneaked out of the window via a rope. The spaceship was already starting to take off, but he quickly ran to Tak's ship and jumped in to try to follow them. There was no way he was going to let his little sister alone with Zim.

"I'll stop you, Zim..." Dib quietly said to himself as he sat down in the ship.

" _Oh, please_." A familiar voice sarcastically said to him.

"Oh, come on! I was trying to be dramatic!" Dib pouted.

"Don't worry, you are the _queen_ of drama, Dib. Aside from Zim, of course." The voice taunted.

"Knock it off, ship!" Dib shouted.

"I'm merely joking..." Tak's ship assured him.

"Good. We need to focus! Zim's alone with my sister and my Dad just thinks that Zim is wonderful! I gotta do something!" Dib yelled in desperation.

"Perhaps I could be of help to you..."

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Ship, if you could-"

"I didn't say anything, Dib." The ship immediately replied. Dib looked dumbfounded.

"Then who-" Dib turned his head to look behind him. He got the biggest surprise of his life. "YOU!?" Dib rubbed his eyes. He thought he was hallucinating.

"Tak?!" He shouted, not believing who was standing before him.

"The one and only..." She told the large headed boy, a glint of purple light flickering in her eyes.

 **I couldn't resist bringing Tak back! She's awesome, and sometimes underestimated. I also wanted to include Skoodge! Let's just say things are starting to get interesting... Sorry if this chapter was a little short. It's kind of a filler. The next chapter will be coming out very soon, though!**


	4. Amusement and Doom!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Zim finally arrived in the parking lot of the amusement park, he yelled in anger as he realized the lot was jam- packed full of cars. There was no place for him to land his ship to park.

"This is _ridiculous_! Look at all these _smelly_ Earth vehicles everywhere!" Zim yelled like a maniac, pounding his fist on the control panel.

Suddenly a parking spot was free after someone left with their minivan.

" _There_!" Skoodge yelled, pointing at the vacant spot.

As Zim quickly approached the empty spot, sure enough, some other idiot beat him to it and parked a short bus there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CUUUUUUUUUUURSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He screamed, now furious. "That's it!" He yelled, getting fed up with these filthy humans. He quickly piloted his ship over to the spot aside of it, hovering over a blue car that was there. He hit a button, and a giant laser emerged from the side of the ship, pointed at the car. The laser fired a magenta ray of light, melting the car into a blue puddle of metal. After a few moments, it dried over the pavement, and Zim could park his Voot Cruiser there.

"Cool." Gaz said to Zim.

"Oh, I have to do this all the time. Especially on that _wretched_ Parking Lot planet. This will learn them not to mess with the Almighty Zim!" He bragged.

As the four of them got out of the ship and walked into the park, they could hear the sound of somebody screaming " _My car_! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zim and Gaz just looked at each other and laughed, enjoying the person's suffering. Gaz began to walk away from Zim as she looked for the new arcade.

" _Wait_! Where are you going?" Zim ran over to the girl, trying to catch up to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Skoodge, seeing Zim's hand resting on the scary girl's shoulder, once again jumped into action.

"HU-AAH!" Skoodge yelled as he karate chopped Zim's wrist, causing it to crack.

"Ow! Why did you have to hit me so hard?!" Zim yelled in pain as he let go of Gaz's shoulder. Gaz just stared in question at the two morons.

"Sorry, sir!" Skoodge sheepishly chuckled.

"Anyways...I asked _where you are going_ , Gaz human." Zim once again asked her.

 _"To the arcade_. You can go do whatever it is you guys wanted to do. Take over the world or something, _I don't care._ I just want to play some video games. Just don't forget to give me a ride home when you're done, or _I'll throw you into a nightmare world from which there is no waking_." The scary girl told him as she walked up to an arcade game and started to play.

"Oh. Okay." Zim said. He was baffled. His jaw dropped and his shoulders drooped. There it was. He felt something strange again. He felt _disappointed._ He started to just walk away, but he glanced back at the scary girl. Skoodge was right, he thought to himself; she really is quite pretty, for an alien anyways. _NO! NO! NO! Bad thoughts! Don't ever think she's pretty again!_ He proceeded to hit himself in the face to get a grip on reality. He then noticed the screen of the game she was playing. He quickly came back.

"What game is _that_?" Zim asked, his curiosity slightly peaked.

"Super Kicky Fighters 2." Gaz answered.

"It looks violent and destructive..." Zim told her.

Skoodge looked confused. "Sir, what are you doing? I thought-"

Zim shoved Skoodge out of the way to get a closer look at the game, and closer to Gaz as well.

"Do you want to play?" She asked Zim.

" _I'll play_!" Skoodge yelled, as he got up off the ground.

"Me too!" Gir yelled, running full speed ahead toward the arcade game.

"No, you fools! Gaz human has asked _me_ to play!" Zim yelled.

"Here. Zim, you can have a turn on my game. Skoodge, you can play on the one aside of me." Gaz told them.

"Alright!" Skoodge shouted in excitement.

* * *

" _What are you doing here?! Why are you here?! How?!_ " Dib couldn't stop asking questions. His jaw was practically hanging open in shock as he stared at the alien girl. The ship didn't even leave the garage yet.

"One question at a time, please." Tak calmly said. She was wearing her holographic human disguise. Mimi suddenly appeared at her side, analyzing Dib's every movement. Tak looked around at the inside of her ship. "I see you managed to find my ship... You've actually taken good care of her..."

"Wait. How are you still alive?!" Dib asked her.

"So glad you asked...After trying to take a mission that was _rightfully mine_ from a blithering, incompetent fool, fighting Zim left my ship damaged, I had no choice but to escape. But before doing so, I _vowed_ I would _return_...so I could get my _REVENGE_ on the disgusting fool who RUINED my life!" Tak explained.

"But why now? It's been awhile. " Dib curiously asked.

"Well, after that little incident with Zim, I returned back to Irk and pleaded with the Control Brains, only to be reinstated as a janitor on Devastis yet again. As time passed, I was planning my escape, but I was caught by surprise when just last week, an urgent signal was sent to all Irkens, _everywhere_." She explained.

"What signal?" Dib asked.

"The Control Brains issued a message that Zim's Pak was dislodged, as they detected, for approximately ten minutes. We had all hoped that he finally died. A grand reward was issued by the Tallests themselves to whoever found and brought them his Pak. That's where I came in. I made my escape and traveled back to this nasty rock. I was going to bring Zim's Pak back to the Empire to be destroyed, never to be reactivated again. "

"There was a _reward_ for his Pak?" Dib asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Zim has caused so much destruction and ruin for the Irken Empire, even the galaxy, they issued a reward to anyone who was capable of finding his Pak, so it would ultimately be destroyed." She explained.

"But the Pak is back on Zim..." Dib told her.

" _I know_..." She said with much frustration as she narrowed her eyes. " _Someone_ must have helped him..." She said, her teeth gritted together.

" _It wasn't me_. I was the one who got the Pak _off of him_! It was trying to take control of my mind and body!" Dib told her.

"I'm glad that it didn't..." She told him, relieved that another demented version of Zim wasn't running around. "but I am curious as to _who_ helped him..." She looked at him suspiciously.

"I think it might have been, uh, Skoodge!" Dib tried to lie, covering for his sister.

"You see, I thought that as well. But I completed a scan and Skoodge was nowhere in the vicinity at the time. I know it wasn't you; you hate Zim almost as much as I do...and it surely wasn't that stupid piece of scrap metal that he calls his Sir unit...So I thought harder. It would have to be someone who knows about Irken technology. So I had to ask myself: who would be _psychotic enough, evil enough_ , to help save someone like Zim?" Tak continued as she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Uh, um...that little floating moose?" Dib quickly said, hoping she'd buy it.

" _Wrong again._..I know who it was, Dib. You can stop lying...you're not very good at it."

Dib was sweating now. He was a nervous wreck. He didn't want her to know who it was. He didn't even want to know himself.

"It was your sister. _Gaz._ " The Irken spat out.

"Okay, so it was my sister...but he tricked her into saving his life! He lied and-and stole a video game and-"

"No. He didn't trick her. He's too stupid to do something like that, and why on Irk would she ever believe something like him?" Tak's words made him re-evaluate that day.

Dib looked in confusion. His mind flashed back to something his sister had said to him. Something that made him rethink the situation.

 **(Horrible flashback to that day)**

"He wants to destroy us all and you helped him?!" Dib yelled.

" eh... he's so bad at it though." She said as she shrugged it off.

"Ugh... I just want to know _why_ you helped him. You _never_ help anyone! You only help _me_ _once in a while_." Dib pressed for more answers.

Gaz sighed. "I don't know. Zim is one of the very few people who I _don't completely hate_."

"Wait... So you _like_ him?!" Dib shouted in accusation.

This caught Gaz off guard and made her blush slightly. " _No!_ I just- He's going to make me a new game system now since he dropped and BROKE MINE!" She quickly answered.

 **(End of Dib's horrifying flashback)**

Dib's eye was twitching in shock as all he could hear was his sister's voice echoing 'Zim is one of the very few people who I _don't completely hate."_

" _But she hates everybody!_ " Dib yelled out loud. Tak looked at him with a nonexistent brow raised.

Dib thought about how she reacted when he asked her if she liked Zim- he realized the question caught her off guard. He could have _sworn_ he saw her blush that day. Not that anybody would believe him if he had said anything. That would be the equivalent of telling everyone Bigfoot was riding a bicycle on a busy highway at rush hour. They all would just call him crazy, as usual.

"No way...then...it must be true!" Dib screamed. "N-no! No no no! It can't be true! It can't be! My little sister can't like Zim!" He felt shaky and nauseated as he thought back to the haunting words "Zim's going to be your brother-in-law!" that the other students had teased him about.

"The amusement park!" Dib screamed as his mind almost short circuited.

"Um, are you okay?" Tak asked the large headed boy.

He quickly tried to regain his composure by taking deep breaths. "I- I think, maybe- _No! I'm not okay!_ Zim's at that new amusement park with my sister! "

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go." Tak ordered.

"What? _No, I'm going myself_. I need to keep my sister safe and stop Zim!" Dib told her.

"Allow me to help you stop Zim." Tak told him, placing a hand over his arm.

"Look, I get that you're here for revenge and everything, but even with Zim gone, then you're just going to destroy the Earth anyways!" Dib shouted.

Tak began to cackle maniacally. "The Tallest have _no real interest_ in Earth! They consider it a _worthless rock_ , and as good a place as any to exile Zim, so he shuts up and stops causing the Empire destruction! I am just here strictly for revenge. I want Zim's Pak."

"Zim's... _exiled_...to Earth?" Dib asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He is quite a nuisance. All he does is cause a trail of destruction in his wake. The Irken Empire sees no value in Earth. _Neither do I_." She blatantly responded.

"Yeah right! Like you're not gonna just take over Earth instead of Zim?!" Dib asked, unsure of whether to believe her or not.

Tak sighed heavily. "Try proving yourself worthy as much as you possibly can to a society that doesn't care about you, that just thinks you're crazy, and that you should just be a janitor for the rest of your life. I was destined for something _better_ , _something GREATER!_ Not being assigned to clean up piles of dirt for eternity!"

"...I... actually understand." Dib told her.

"...Oh...that's right. All those paranormal discoveries you told me about... that your people don't believe you even when you have _irrefutable_ evidence." Tak suddenly realized.

Dib looked stunned. He couldn't believe she actually remembered the paranormal discussions they've shared before. _Nobody_ cared about his paranormal discussions. "You... _remember_?"

"Of course I do. Bigfoot, Loch Ness monster, vampires... _How could I possibly forget?_ " She asked him, smiling at him. "Most importantly I remember our talks about torturing Zim..."

Dib simply smiled at her. "Yeah, I remembered when you hit him with slabs of meat and barbecue sauce...good times." He chuckled and sighed.

"So...then let's get the disgusting fool who keeps ruining both of our lives..." Tak said, offering him a handshake.

Dib looked at her outstretched hand in contemplation. "Only if my sister remains unharmed..."

"Of course. I won't hurt her. I'm only after Zim." She answered.

"Deal." Dib said, shaking her hand.

Tak simply smiled evilly. "Deal."

"This is going to be awesome!" Dib yelled in excitement, and his spaceship yet to leave the garage as he had been fascinated by his surprise visitor. Well, that came to an abrupt end when Dib heard the sound of his father's voice approaching.

"Son!" Membrane yelled for Dib as he was about to enter the garage.

"OH NO! My Dad's coming!" Dib yelled in fear.

"Then hurry up before he sees us leave." Tak whispered.

"No! I can't! It's too late! He already knows I'm in here!" Dib quietly yelled as he panicked and grabbed Tak's arm, pulling her out of the ship. He was closely followed by Mimi, who changed to her cat disguise. Dib panicked and threw a blue tarp over Tak's ship. And not a moment too soon...

Professor Membrane stormed in the door to the garage. "Son! You're supposed to be grounded and you're in here talking to yourself again- " The Professor couldn't even finish his sentence as he noticed that for once _Dib was not actually talking to himself_. It appears he had a friend, maybe. "Oh! I see you have a friend over!"

"Yeah, sorry Dad, but-"

"Don't be sorry son! Is this why you tried to sneak out of the house? I found the watermelon on the pillow and a piece of rope hanging out the window! Ho Ho!" The Professor laughed.

"Uh, yeah. Dad, this is my friend, Tak. Tak, meet my Dad, Professor Membrane." Dib quickly introduced the two.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you, Tak!" The Professor eagerly said.

"Hello. It's good to meet you as well. Dib has told me all about you." Tak said, not really paying attention as her main focus was finding and crushing Zim's Pak.

"So, your Dib's friend! Oh how wonderful! I never thought this day would come!" Professor Membrane said happily as he quickly snapped a photo of Dib and Tak together. Mimi hissed.

"What day? The day I have a friend over?" Dib asked.

"No! The day you weren't actually talking to yourself!" Membrane happily told him. "So what _were_ you two talking about?" He then asked.

"Uh, inventions, and cats, and stuff...Dad, I really don't have a lot of time for this right now-"

"Oh! _Inventions_! Do you like science as well?" Membrane asked Tak.

"Yes, I have quite an interest in science. It's always been a hobby of mine." She answered, glancing over at her ship, which was barely hiding under the tarp.

"Wonderful! Oh! You must come in! I really want talk to my son's one and only friend!"

"Dad, can we talk later. We kinda wanted to hang out... at ...Bloaty's pizza." Dib pleaded, desperate to hunt down the vile alien who was with his little sister.

"In time, son. Now you, your friend and that scary cat can come in and we can all have ice cream and talk all about science!" Membrane said as he started to guide Dib and Tak into the kitchen. Dib simply groaned in annoyance while Tak was growing rather impatient, but she didn't want to blow her cover. Mimi quickly rushed inside, her eyes glowing dark red.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim, Gaz, Skoodge and Gir continued to play some arcade games.

Skoodge kept looking over Gaz's shoulder at her game, and away from his, to her annoyance. "Wow! This level reminds me of Blorch! You can really hear the screams of all those tormented souls in that fiery pit!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just try to keep up." Gaz coldly replied.

"You're really good with video games..." Skoodge complimented her, smiling brightly.

"Thanks." Gaz simply said. This alien didn't seem as bold or arrogant as Zim, which was surprising, considering he _actually_ conquered a planet.

"I mean it. You know, we never really get to talk much. It's kinda nice talking to you." Skoodge told her.

Gaz just looked at him as if he was insane, while Zim was impatiently waiting for his turn, holding a basket of nachos. "Zim has brought you some nachos, Gaz human."

"Oh. Good. You're finally back." Gaz said to Zim with a half smile.

"I've been standing here for nearly _five minutes_ holding your nachos! You didn't even acknowledge my amazing, glorious presence!" Zim yelled, growing angry.

Gaz scoffed at him. "I couldn't hear your loud voice because Skoodge keeps talking to me."

"Skoodge! Quit talking to her! Your awful voice muffles my amazing Zim voice! " Zim yelled as he was about to hand the basket of nachos to Gaz's left hand.

Skoodge gasped as Zim's hand was about to touch Gaz's. "NOOOOOOOO!" He slowly yelled. It was almost set in slow motion as Skoodge attempted to stop it. He brought his hand up to karate chop Zim's hand, knocking the nachos out of a surprised Zim's hand. Gaz looks in horror as her nachos hit the ground with a thud. Gir began to yell in delight as he began to eat the nachos off the ground.

"There ya go! I got your back, pal!" Skoodge said proudly as he patted Zim on the back.

"You _FOOL_! I had to wait in that smelly line of filthy, stinking humans for well over 15 minutes to get those just for Gaz human!" Zim screamed like a lunatic.

"Oh...whoops." Skoodge said as he chuckled. Gaz was getting angry.

"Oh, don't worry. I can buy you some more." He said as he pulled out a fistful of cash from his pocket, handing it to Zim.

"What?! You _dare_ hand this to me?! As if I'm about to get back in that filthy line-"

"Thanks, Zim." The girl said before waving him off. Zim grumbled as he went back over to the nacho line, which was three times longer than it was before. Zim gasped. He was not waiting that long just to get some nachos..." _Stupid Skoodge_..." He grumbled to himself as he activated his spider legs and lasers, yelling a battle cry.

"Did you want any other food? I'm buying! I'll just send Zim or Gir to get it." Skoodge nicely offered the girl.

"eh...maybe a can of soda." She said to him.

"Here Gir. Take this money and buy us all some soda." He said as he gave Gir the wad of cash.

"I like sodas! CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM!" The little robot screamed as he ran off.

Skoodge just stared at Gaz for a few moments, mesmerized by her gaming skills. "So, I kinda wanted to tell you something..." Skoodge began to say, a blush of green growing on his face. He stepped closer to the scary girl.

"What? Make it quick. The next level's comin-"

" _SKOODGE_!" Zim angrily yelled over at his friend, which made him jump. He came running with another basket of nachos in his hands.

"Huh?!" Skoodge nervously said, not expecting Zim to be back so fast.

Zim couldn't help but notice how close he was to Gaz. For some reason, it angered him even further. " _Did you send Gir with monies to get yourself some soda_?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"Ummm...I might have, maybe..." Skoodge quietly answered, clearly guilty.

"Well, thanks to you, we have another popcorn incident again!" Zim yelled. Gaz raised an eyebrow.

"OOOOOH NOOOO!" Skoodge yelled in horror.

"Go clean it up before the filthy humans suspect anything!" Zim demanded, handing Skoodge a shovel.

Skoodge looked completely horrified. "Wait, but I promised Gaz I would get her a-" Skoodge couldn't even finish his sentence as Zim promptly kicked him, sending him flying into the air with the shovel. "-SOOOOOOODAAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he went sailing in mid air, thanks to Zim's boot.

Zim smiled, satisfied at what he had done. He then looked over at Gaz, who was just finishing the level she was on. "I have completed my nacho mission." He said, handing her the nachos.

"Thanks...that was quick. How did you beat the lines?" She asked, taking the basket and eating some.

"Let's just say... _lasers. And I'm just that amazing_." He bragged as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pointed her in the direction of a dark cloud of smoke.

Gaz just looked as she saw a firetruck, flames, and mass amounts of black smoke over by where the nacho stand used to be. She smiled. "Cool."

"Impressive, yes?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda funny." She admitted as she smiled.

Zim couldn't help but to smile at the evil human. Out of anybody, she at least has an appreciation for the art of destruction, much like himself. "Oh, hey! Can I continue from where you left off?" He asked her. He was actually kind of giddy.

She had realized she was ignoring her game somewhat since Zim came back. "Sure...I want to finish eating these anyways. Just don't mess anything up. I want as many tickets as possible. There's a certain prize I wanted..." She said as she moved out of the way and let Zim take control of her game.

"Me?! _Mess something up_? _Never_! You will surely get your tickets and prize thingy!" He insisted. He took control of the Super Kicky fighters 2 game, while Gaz stood to the right side of him eating her nachos, watching the game closely. "Yes! Victory! Victory for Zim! See! My gaming skills are truly AMAZING-"

"You mean truly _LAME_!" A very annoying voice sounded from the left of him, interrupting the conversation (AKA Zim's gloating). Zim, whose eye was twitching in sheer anger, slowly turned his head to see who would be stupid enough to insult someone elite like himself. Sure enough, he saw the very thing which emitted such a horrible sound from its noise tube. Gaz froze in pure anger, dropping the rest of her nachos on the ground. She clenched her fists as she recognized that horrible, irritating voice.

"What did you just say to ZIM, you _disgusting stink beast_?!" Zim angrily yelled, glaring at the kid.

"I said your gaming skills are _LAME,_ you green weirdo!" The annoying kid laughed.

"And just who do you think you are you _worm?_!" Zim asked as he gritted his teeth.

"My name is Iggins, and I'm clearly the superior gamer!" Iggins arrogantly told Zim, who was fuming. But Iggins failed to notice a certain purple haired nemesis who had been standing at Zim's side, hidden from sight.

A very scary Gaz creepily walked out from Zim's shadow, scaring the living daylights out of the boy without even saying so much as a word.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Iggins screeched in horror as he pointed at Gaz. "Y-You?!"

"Iggins...I see you're not in a full body cast anymore- I can arrange for that to happen again..." Gaz said creepily. It made Iggins shudder and have horrible flashbacks. Tears ran down from his face.

"You two _know_ each other?!" Zim said in surprise.

" _Unfortunately_." Gaz told the Irken.

" _You're insane! She's insane_!" Iggins said to the scary girl, putting a good amount of distance between him and her.

" _Thank you_." She said with an evil smirk, taking it as a compliment.

"Hey! You dare to challenge Zim!?" Zim screamed at the idiot who was trembling in terror. "You question _my_ amazing gaming skills, _worm-baby_?"

"Uuuuh...Yes! You're not nearly as good as I am! My gaming skills are so good they _warp reality!_ " He foolishly bragged, trying to regain his composure and not pee his pants in terror.

"Zim is far more AMAZING than you ever will be, you dirty monkey!" The alien screamed in his face, losing his temper.

A crowd of people suddenly formed around them.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" The crowd sounded as Zim continued to insult him.

" _Yeah right! In your dreams_!" The annoying kid scoffed.

Gaz wanted to wrap her hands around neck and end him. It was bad enough she had to deal with this annoyance before, but now he was trying to annoy Zim as well...on her day of fun. She ran towards the doofus, and threw him on the ground like he was nothing. Iggins started to whimper in fear. The crowd was egging her on by chanting "Beat him up! Beat him up!" Gaz was about to pummel him. However, Zim gently pulled the smaller girl off of the idiot.

"What are you doing?!" She asked him, a crazed look was on her face.

Zim released her from his grip. "This pathetic pile of stink meat has challenged _ME_. I shall be the one to prove my AMAZING ZIM skills by defeating him. Then afterwards I'll _DESTROY_ him!"

Iggins got up off the ground and was dusting himself off. "It's pretty sad when your scary girlfriend has to save you... I don't know what she sees in you. Or anyone for that matter. _You're green and ugly and are a bad gamer! I could beat you right here, right now!_ " He taunted Zim.

This sent the crowd into an uproar.

Zim became infuriated beyond belief. He was about to explode. "LIIIIIEEEEES- _Girlfriend?!_ She is n-" Zim suddenly stopped mid-sentence as he felt a small hand embrace his own. He looked down and realized the scary girl was now holding his hand, grimacing at Iggins. And it wasn't to crush his fingers to death or cause him pain. It felt nice. He again felt a little strange, but decided to embrace her hand.

"You're going down, _creep_. Zim is a really good gamer. He's going to _destroy you_. And after he does, I get to plunge your pathetic soul into a nightmare world from which there is no waking, but not before I tear your limbs from your body." The girl creepily threatened. It made Zim smile arrogantly. It seems she was there to support him.

Iggins was torn by wanting to compete in a gaming challenge with this arrogant green kid, and running out of the arcade and as far away from Gaz as possible. His brain was about to explode from indecision.

"Well, stink beast? Any last words?" Zim arrogantly asked the shaky boy.

"I accept your challenge. Super kicky fighters 2." Iggins declared.

"Three rounds only...I'm not standing here all day." Gaz ordered.

"Deal. You're on, Zim." The annoying boy said.

"You're going down at the hands of Zim, you bloated Earth larvae!"

The crowd sounded a collective series of "WHOOAAs!"

Gaz looked behind her at the annoying crowd. "Oh, and by the way, Iggins doesn't like green people. Zim has a _skin condition_." She cleverly told the people, sending them into an even bigger uproar as they began to assume the annoying kid was also a racist.

They immediately started to boo him and throw garbage at him before he made his way over to the arcade game. They were now cheering for Zim. Zim simply smiled at how evil, cunning and cruel Gaz could be...but at the same time, she was kind of nice. _To him anyways_. Zim cracked his knuckles as he started another game of Super Kicky Fighters 2. Today couldn't possibly get any weirder. Or could it?

 **I couldn't wait to elaborate on Tak's appearance! I hope I kept her in character. As odd as it may seem, she and Dib do have something important in common (well, besides their mutual hatred for Zim) Their societies don't appreciate their skills or intelligence, and they both seem to get the crappy end of the stick because of it.**

 **I couldn't wait to add some ZAGR moments! I love Zim and Gaz! I wanted to add Iggins to the story because I always imagined what a Zim vs Iggins battle would look like! Let's just say the next chapter is going to be a lot more interesting!**


	5. Teamwork of Doom!

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

A large crowd of people surrounded the arcade, where an epic show-down between an alien invader and the world's most annoying human was about to take place. They had their drinks in hand, and were holding tubs of popcorn that they had gotten for 'free', courtesy of one insane green dog overloading the popcorn stand. The crowd gathered around Iggins, Zim and Gaz. They were cheering on the weird green kid, and booing Iggins. Iggins stood in front of his arcade game proudly, and Zim stood in front of his arcade game, looking arrogant as ever as they were all cheering for him. Gaz stood at her own arcade game, beside Zim, who was about ready to begin his match against his new foe. She was still trying to gather as much tickets as possible, all while keeping a watchful eye on Zim's match. She couldn't let him fail _no matter what_. She knows Zim is good with video games, but hopefully he is better than Iggins. She couldn't let Iggins win. **A.** She _HATED_ him. Even more so than her usual hatred for the human race. **B.** Zim losing would look bad for her. **C.** If she had to hear Iggins gloating again, she would strangle him in public. But there was three things she was counting on; Zim's persistence, his angry, destructive nature, and his last minute wits. Or at least she had hoped...

"Zim! Zim! Zim!" The crowd chanted repeatedly.

A certain creepy red headed kid approached the crowd. "Hey everybody! I heard everyone cheering for Zim, and I was hoping he would let me come within 50 feet of him again!" Keef cheerfully told the crowd. "OOOOOOOOOH! There he is! Zim! Hey buddy! It's me! I came to cheer you up!" Keef announced as he spotted the alien he likes to stalk.

Zim slowly turned his head to face the idiotic creep who called his name. "Just when I thought this day couldn't _POSSIBLY_ get any worse!" Zim complained.

" _Friend of yours_?" Gaz teased him.

" _As much as that Iggins beast is your friend!_ " Zim quickly retorted. Zim was glaring daggers at the overly happy, very creepy boy that approached him.

Keef began to happily skip, a ray of sunshine shone above his head. He skipped over to where Zim was standing, until he spotted Gaz. He stopped abruptly, and the ray of sunshine above his head faded as a dark, menacing cloud has now loomed above him, courtesy of Gaz.

"Zim? Who- who is this? Did you get another friend without me?" Keef innocently asked.

"Yes. She is superior to you in every way possible. Now BEGONE WITH YOU!" Zim screamed.

"Yeah, get lost creep. We're gonna have a competition. I'm gonna wipe the floor with him!" Iggins informed Keef.

" _Two_ new friends? Zim, you forgot to invite me, buddy!" Keef said as he started to grab Zim's boot and cling to it.

" _GET OFF ME!_ " Zim screamed as he tried to remove the scum clinging to his boot.

"Isn't he just the funniest!? Zim! You're always gonna be _my best friend_! We're gonna be so happy together! 50 feet apart was just too far!" Keef announced to the world.

Some people in the crowd vomited in their mouths as they watched the creepy kid. It made them uncomfortable as they watched the disturbing sight of a stalker at its finest.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Zim screamed as he finally managed to pry Keef off of his boot. He grabbed the boy and tossed him in the nearest garbage can. "Keef...If you want to make me happy, you'll _stay_ in there!" Zim shouted. Gaz couldn't help but to laugh.

"OKEY- DOKEY, buddy! Anything for you!" Keef shouted, his arm emerging from the trash can and giving a thumbs up.

"You could have assisted me, you know." Zim complained to Gaz.

"No. That was just too funny." She told him.

Iggins glared at Zim. "Okay! Back to the competition! Rules are simple: three rounds of Super Kicky Fighters 2, whoever gets the most points wins. Hmmm...to kick things up a notch, we should have a little _wager._.."

"What _kind_ of a wager?" Zim asked, glaring his opponent down.

"Whoever wins gets to take the title of _Superior Game Over-Lord of All Time_...and loser has to fork over any and all tickets or prizes for eternity..." He said, staring at Gaz's accumulating ticket pile with a smirk. He safely tucked away his own ticket pile in a backpack.

This made Gaz give the moron a death stare. Even though she had won most of those tickets, _Zim technically did play her game for a short period of time,_ which means if Zim would lose, all of _her_ tickets would go to _Iggins_. Her fury was building now. If looks could kill, Iggins would be dead on the spot.

"DEAL!" Zim quickly shouted without thinking.

"Deal!" Iggins excitedly answered.

Gaz smacked her head. She paused her own game (that's when you know it's bad!), her absolute focus would now be on _Zim and his game_. She couldn't lose her tickets. She stood closely aside of Zim and watched the alien.

"Oh, and no help from your scary girlfriend! If she touches your game controls you're _disqualified!_ " Iggins added on. He knew Gaz would be a threat, of course.

Gaz glared at the annoying idiot. That was the second time he said the word _girlfriend_. Her eye began to twitch slightly. She decided to go with it for now, and just focus on helping Zim. Besides, she honestly hated the way Iggins treated Zim, and by saying she would never date Zim would just make matters worse, and give Iggins more of an opportunity to bash him. Not that Zim couldn't handle it. Zim would just destroy him on the spot... _Without thinking_... _In front of EVERYONE._

"This is _Zim's_ match! She shall _not_ touch any game controls, you filthy pile of smelly meat!" Zim screamed defensively. "And what about _YOUR_ girlfriend?!" Zim screamed accusingly, pointing at something sitting aside of Iggins.

" _What girlfriend_? I don't -" A confused Iggins said as he looked around desperately for an invisible person that Zim was pointing at.

" _RIGHT THERE!_ " Zim screamed furiously and pointed... at a half empty can of soda with a smiley face decal sitting on a small table aside of Iggins.

" _That's a can of soda!_ " Iggins said with much confusion.

" _EXACTLY_! _How pathetic!_ " Zim shouted.

Gaz couldn't help but to chuckle at Zim's insane insult, as it clearly infuriated Iggins. If there was one thing Zim was good at, it was insulting people without even trying.

"Whoa! That annoying kid is dating a can of soda! The FREAK! Everybody point and laugh at him! HA HA HA!" One man said, pointing at Iggins. The crowd burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

" _I am not_! Ugh! Whatever!" Iggins yelled. "So?! That goth girl is dating a _green weirdo!_ " He said in a stupid attempt to divert the crowd's attention, which only angered them. One kid took off his shoe and threw it at Iggins head for saying something so stupid. "Oof!" He yelled as a smelly old shoe made contact with his face. Iggins then bowed his head in shame.

"So, are you ready to be annihilated by the _AMAZING ZIM_ , _stink beast_?!" Zim arrogantly asked his opponent.

"I'm ready to kick your green butt, loser!" Iggins declared.

And with that, they each hit the start button and began their match.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib and Tak were sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of ice cream, while Professor Membrane regaled them with another story about science.

"And that's when the formula, in a horrible turn of events, made his organs implode as a result. Those poor, poor fools..." Membrane said as he finished his story.

"He obviously didn't perform the right calculations..." Tak flatly said.

By now, Dib was anxious. His little sister was all alone with Zim while his Dad keeps talking to them about science.

Tak was frustrated beyond belief. She desperately wanted her revenge on Zim. She remained calm however. She thought Dib's father's stories were entertaining and interesting at the very least.

"Tak, I've noticed you didn't eat your ice cream. It's Count Cocofang! That's Gaz's favorite." Professor Membrane said.

"Oh, um... I do not eat very much dairy." Tak searched to come up with an answer.

"Um, you know, it's okay, Tak. _Zim_ ate that ice cream, and he was _fine_." Dib emphasized to her, as a way of letting her know that this Earth food was okay to eat.

Trusting Dib, she reluctantly took a spoon of her ice cream and tried it.

"Hmmm...not bad." She said.

"Wonderful!" Membrane said as he ate some of his CocoFang ice cream.

"Um, Dad...can me and Tak go to the amu- I mean, Bloaty's?" Dib asked his father.

"In time, son. I still have PLENTY of stories all about science!" Membrane answered. "So what are your thoughts on artificial beavers?" He asked Dib and Tak.

Dib groaned and slammed his head off of the kitchen table. He didn't want to hear stories about science. At least not while Zim was on the loose at the amusement park. _He's probably destroying world as we speak!_ Dib anxiously thought to himself.

* * *

Back at the amusement park/ arcade...

" **Round one: FIGHT!** " The announcer in the games shouted.

Both Iggins and Zim raced to fight their opponents on their games, quickly racking up points. Iggins glanced over at Zim's game, and his smirk quickly faded when he realized Zim had a few more points than he did. Zim had frightening determination to prove his superiority, while the annoying boy started to grow nervous, seeing that Zim was actually good competition. So, Iggins, well being _Iggins_ , decided now was a good a time as ever to use cheat codes he memorized.

"Ha! Look who's ahead now, l _oser_!" Iggins gloated as he racked up even more points than his opponent.

"Huh?! _Impossible!_ " Zim shouted as he looked over at the Worm's game.

"Oh, it's possible when you're the _Superior Gamer_!" Iggins bragged.

"Shut your noise tube, you worm!" Zim screamed.

" _I'm NEVER shutting up!_ " Iggins said gleefully, which made the crowd groan in anger and disappointment.

"I'm AMAZING! _I am Zim!_ It's not over yet!"

" **Round one over!** " Zim's game announced. His shoulders drooped and he looked genuinely surprised. Iggins was already onto the next level, as he accumulated more points than Zim. Gaz smacked her head. She knew Zim needed to _focus_.

"HA HA! You couldn't even beat the _first_ level! I made it to level two before you did, and I have unlimited lives, new weapons, and I know tons of combo moves! _Give it up! You're not gonna last very long!_ " The annoying kid told Zim.

"You horrible, HORRIBLE MONKEY! _I AM ZIM!_ I DO NOT ' _GIVE UP'! NOT EVER!_ " Zim shouted to the sky.

"Hey! Quit focusing on Pig boy over there and focus on the _game_." Gaz reminded him.

"Gaz human, _I am_ focused on the game! What do you _think_ I am doing?" Zim shouted.

" _Less talking, more winning._ You only have three lives." Gaz told him.

"Fear not, Gaz human, for Zim has got this!" He confidently reassured her.

" **ONE LIFE LOST! YOU HAVE NO SKILLS!** " Zim's game informed him. He just looked surprised.

Gaz just simply growled as the two continued their competition. She knew Iggins was constantly insulting Zim to distract him from his game. And Zim of course, was so caught up with insulting him back, he was falling for it. She then turned her attention to Zim's annoying opponent. She creepily walked over to Iggins, her shadow looming ominously over the disgusting boy.

A dark shadow approached the boy whose eyeballs were bulging out of his sockets, somehow blocking his light.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Iggins screamed, realizing that the horrifying girl quickly made her way over to him and her evil gaze was fixated upon his every movement. She appeared cold and calculating, analyzing the boy's gaming skills.

"You don't belong over here ya know! You could go stand over there! Far away from me! Please?" Iggins screeched.

Gaz simply smirked, which made him nearly pee his pants.

" **FIVE WEAPONS LOST! YOU SUCK!** " Iggins' game suddenly announced.

"There's _no rule_ saying that I can't stand here and watch _you and your game_." She told him as she smiled creepily at him.

Iggins simply whimpered. It made him feel uneasy. He knew all too well she was up to something. He felt as if he could puke. His heart was starting to pound, he was sweating, and his hands were shaking. He began to turn into a nervous wreck. He was there to challenge the weird green kid, NOT _her_. He did not want to invoke her wrath again. He was lucky to have survived the first time.

" **100 POINTS LOST! SAD UPPERCUT!** " Iggins game told him.

"NO!" Iggins yelped.

" **200 POINTS DEDUCTED FOR FALLING ON YOUR BUTT! SISSY!** " Iggins game announced as his character fell on his butt during a fight.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! That's not how it was supposed to go!" Iggins cried.

" **300 POINTS ELIMINATED!** " His game again announced.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! _Wait? How?! What for?!_ " Iggins questioned his own game.

" **FOR BEING A WHINY BABY! BOO HOO!** " Iggins game announcer taunted him.

Iggins looked as if he was about to cry.

Gaz smiled as the annoying boy lost a considerable amount of points, putting the score in Zim's favor. She walked back over to check on Zim.

" I see you're finally on level 2." Gaz said to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I have accumulated a TON of extra points!" Zim excitedly showed her. He was actually intensely focused on the game.

"Good. You're a few points ahead of Iggins. Keep it that way." She told him.

"Fear not, Gaz human! I shall win this thing!" Zim bragged.

"Just focus. You can brag later. Level 3 is coming up. It's one of the longest levels on this game." Gaz told him.

"What? _How long?_ " Zim asked in surprise.

" I don't know. It depends on how fast you are, how many weapons you can find and how many extra points you can get." Gaz replied.

" **Now entering round three!** " Zim's game sounded.

"Yes! I shall beat the hideous human within moments!" Zim shouted.

" **Now entering round three!** " Iggins game also announced.

"HA! In your face, Zim! Final round! Good luck, you only have two lives! You're not gonna make it! This is like the longest level on here! It's even longer than the Japanese version." Iggins bragged.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL! Zim has got this!" The alien shouted.

The crowd cheered as Zim had made it to what would be considered the final round. Even though they were a bunch of disgusting, drooling, stupid humans, they were cheering _for him_. _It made him smile._

Both Zim and Iggins were intensely focused on this level. Gaz had creepily appeared aside of Iggins again, intimidating the boy as he desperately tried to concentrate on his game. He wanted the title of Superior Game Over-Lord of All Time. That and free tickets for eternity. And the satisfaction of beating Zim. Needless to say, Iggins felt like he could puke as he continued his game.

Thirty minutes easily passed by and Zim and Iggins were still on level 3. Iggins looked like a sweaty, nervous wreck, while Zim himself even was starting to feel uncomfortable. Sure, he enjoyed video games, but he never played them for so long. He had no idea how Gaz human could sit or stand for so many hours and do nothing except focus completely on the game. He glanced over at his opponent's score, which was slightly ahead of his own by a few points. He grew determined and angry, until...

"Ouch! Ow! OW!" Zim grumbled under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Gaz asked, coming back over to Zim's side to check on him.

"Shoulders! Cramping!" He loudly yelled.

"HA! _Real gamers_ are used to shoulder cramps, and hand cramps, and arm cramps! And it's probably cause you're so _SHORT_ you can barely reach the control panel!" Iggins snorted and mocked him.

The word ' _short'_ echoed hauntingly in the Invader's head. He was called it his whole life by various other Irkens, but not by a lowly idiot human like Iggins. That really struck a nerve. Just like that his fury reached its peak. His pupils looked like slits, he was clenching his zipper like teeth, and gripping the game controls tightly.

 _Nobody. Calls. Zim. Short... EVER!_

"ZIM IS NOT SHORT! How dare a lowly, pathetic life form call someone _elite_ like myself short?!"

Zim was about to go on a psychotic rampage against this kid, but before he could, the one person even _shorter_ than himself stepped in.

"So? Being short is better than being a _stupid, ugly, drooling, moron!_ " She quickly retorted, a dark magenta aura beginning to crackle and glow around her.

This left Iggins stammering, while the crowd went wild by saying "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Gaz quickly turned her attention to Zim, who was just dumbfounded. _Nobody_ ever defended him for being short in his entire existence. _It was unheard of_. It was honestly, dare he think... kind of touching? He stared somewhat curiously at the scary girl.

" _Zim! Focus_! He's just trying to get you to lose. We can destroy him later. _After_ the game." She quietly reminded the alien invader.

He knew he needed to win this game however. Zim tried to just focus on the game. Unfortunately, he felt his shoulders tense up, cramping up even further.

"Ouch!" He grumbled to himself. He was shaking. He was trying to focus on the game, but this was proving distracting. He quickly thought of a possible solution, but it would require Gaz to cooperate with him. That's _if_ she didn't tear his limbs off for even suggesting it. He really wanted to win this thing. Not even just for himself; surprisingly, for the shorter purple haired human girl beside him. He wanted to make her proud too. He hated to ask, but he decided he would try anyways.

"Gaz human! I would not normally ask this of you, but can you..." He couldn't bring himself to ask for her help. _Not again._

"What? What do you need?" She grumpily asked him.

"Can you..." Zim's voice was strained.

"Can I _what_?! Come on! We don't have all day!" She angrily whispered.

"Could you... massage my shoulders? _The cramps!"_ He quietly yelled.

She did not expect him to ask _that_ , of all things. It caught her off guard, making her blush slightly. "NO!" She defensively told him. " Now quit being a whiner and just _deal with it._ "

" _But the horrible shoulder cramps!_ " Zim screamed in agony.

"Pain is just a state of mind. You can overcome it." Gaz coldly told him.

"The PAIN! Distracting me...from... GAME!" Zim complained, his legs were looking a bit shaky.

Gaz once again smacked her head. She realized if she wanted him to win this thing, then that would require Zim to stop being in pain. And that would mean she would have to do the unthinkable...

"UGH! _Whatever!_ " Gaz reluctantly walked behind the Irken, grumbling under her breath, and very hesitantly placed her hands on Zim's shoulders.

Zim jumped and let out a horrified gasp. He thought for a moment she was going to grab a hold of him and send him flying in the air...but she actually started to gently massage his shoulders, to his request. And it actually felt...good? He would have never let a filthy human touch him, but he was desperate. But then again, Gaz wasn't like the rest of her species. _She wasn't anything like them._

Gaz couldn't even believe she was massaging his shoulders. _She doesn't massage people, she DOOMS them!_ If only Dib saw her now, he would be screaming. Or drop over from a heart attack. Maybe accuse Zim of hypnotizing her. Or she would end up in a picture in Dib's weirdo paranormal magazine alongside Zim. This was weird. Even for her. But she really wanted him to win this thing. Massaging his shoulders...actually wasn't as bad as she thought. She knew Zim didn't want to come to the amusement park in the first place, but he ended up going just so she could go without Dib. And now he was actually there, it seemed more... _fun?_ Well, with the exception of Iggins being so annoying. She couldn't let Iggins win. _No matter what._

* * *

 _Back at the Membrane household..._

"And since then, there have been multiple experiments in which they have successfully replaced human blood cells with coffee beans! Ha!" Membrane said as he concluded another story.

"That's really quite interesting..." Tak told him. Mimi appeared by her side again.

By now, Dib was holding on tightly to the table. "Uh, that sure is fascinating, Dad."

He couldn't take it anymore. He was worried for Gaz. He was worried for the world. "Dad, can we-"

He was suddenly interrupted by loud ringing.

"Oh, hold on, son." Membrane said as he answered his phone. "Hello, Membrane speaking. Uh huh, yes, ... Again?! I'LL BE THERE!"

The Professor quickly hung up the phone. "Sorry, to cut this short, son, but one of the scientists imploded his organs again. I'm heading down to the lab. It was nice to meet you, Tak. Oh, and you two can go to Bloaty's pizza now."

Before he ran out the door he patted Dib on the head and whispered something to him..."Son, I think she's a keeper! _She knows all about science!_ "

Dib felt slightly mortified at what his father suggested to him. He had a shocked look on his face as his father ran out the door.

The very thought of him and Tak in a relationship...was just odd.

"Dib! Now's our chance!" She said as she grabbed the boy's arm, and started to lead him to the garage. Mimi ran in a blur alongside of them.

As the two entered the garage, Dib removed the tarp that he used to hide the ship. As he climbed inside, he was about to sit in the pilot's seat.

" _I don't think so._ " Tak said as she grabbed his arm to stop him from taking the seat. "I get to drive." She ordered.

"Oh...okay." Dib said.

"Nothing personal. It's just that it was my ship before, so I know all about the controls, the secret weapons and other programs." She told him as she sat down.

"He's probably already destroyed most of the world by now! We have to hurry!" Dib yelled in a panic.

Tak hit a button on the ship, causing it to be cloaked. It was completely invisible. She swiftly piloted her ship into the sky.

"I'll get you, Zim! I won't let you get away with whatever big, evil idea you're planning!" Dib shouted.

"Good. _Now let us put an end to 'Invader' Zim once and for all!_ " She angrily yelled, her ship darting across the sky.

And with that said, they were on their way to get Zim.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The alien's shoulders became less tense, and his pain dwindled down so he could actually focus on the rest of competition. He was at the last challenge of level 3, and he and Iggins were nearly tied.

"Almost there! Must... use ...more ...KICKS!" Zim grunted. He was quickly gaining some more points.

"I'm so close to winning this thing my eyes could pop from my skull! Ha Ha!" Iggins said gleefully.

" _We wouldn't be so lucky._ " Gaz bitterly remarked as she tended to the Irken's shoulder blades.

"Just one more portal! One more!" Zim shouted as he kicked away his opponents on screen. " _There!_ " Zim accurately guided his character over the pit of chaos and misery, leading to the portal which would complete the level.

Both Zim's kicky fighter and Iggins kicky fighter jumped through said portal at roughly the same time.

Their audience gasped, Gaz opened her eyes...everyone was surprised as they looked at the two scores...

that the weird green kid had actually WON! By only five kicky points.

The crowd began to cheer louder than ever before, which only served to inflate Zim's ego even further as he smiled as big as he could. He was happy. So happy, that without thinking, wrapped an arm around Gaz, to her surprise, and he started waving to the crowd. Gaz didn't shove him away. Or hit him. It seemed like he was proud, and wanted her to feel proud with him. He wasn't one to share the spotlight with anyone. She let a small smile form on her face as her green friend embraced her.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How did that even happen!? Not possible! He must have cheated! I want a rematch!_ " Iggins screeched as smoke steamed from his brain overloading.

" _IN YOUR FACE, YOU PATHETIC, SODA CAN LOVING, EYEBALL BULGING, REVOLTING WORM! ZIM HAS WON!"_ Zim screamed in the whimpering boy's face as he snatched away his backpack full of tickets. "And you shall now call me... _Superior Game Over-Lord of All Time! Kneel before Zim!"_ Zim announced dramatically.

Iggins cringed at those words.

"Go on! _Do it!_ " Zim commanded.

"NO WAY!" Iggins cried.

Gaz glared an evil death stare at her foolish enemy.

"DO. IT!" Zim grunted while laser emerged from his Pak, aiming straight toward the boy. At this point nobody seemed to notice or care.

Iggins reluctantly got on his knees before the weird green kid.

"FINE! Zim is my Superior Game Over- Lord of All Time! There! ARE YOU HAPPY?! ARE YOU TWO FINALLY HAPPY?!" A crazed Iggins shouted at the top of his lungs.

"HMMMMM." Zim said casually. He looked at Gaz who just shook her head. He turned his back and started to walk away from the sad, sniveling mess.

"NOPE!" He turned back around and sprinted, stuffing the boy in the nearest trash can and kicking it across the room. " _NOW_ I'M HAPPY!" Zim loudly announced after getting revenge on his enemy.

Both Zim and Gaz heard Keef's creepy laughter coming from the trash can where he tossed Iggins...who was now sharing it with _Keef_.

"Oh YAY! Zim is finally happy! You made him sooooooo happy! And now _I'm_ happy! Hey! We can go to the circus! I love the circus! _Do you want to be my friend?"_ Keef giggled as he scared a defeated Iggins, who was stuffed in the trash can and struggled to escape.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET IT AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND STOP TOUCHING MY HEAD!" Iggins screamed in pure horror.

"We can be bestest friends forever and ever and ever! We can be trash can buddies!" Keef's creepy voice happily echoed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Iggins let out a scream similar to what could be heard on a deranged horror movie.

"Hey, I know what could cheer you up! A hug!" Keef cheerfully said to the boy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUST ESCAPE! HEEEEELP!" Iggins screamed.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zim let out a wicked laugh, enjoying throwing Gaz's worst nightmare, Iggins, to his own worst nightmare - _Keef._ It doesn't get much scarier than that.

"I hope ya like nightmare world!" Gaz yelled to Iggins as he desperately tried to escape from Keef, who was now clinging to him.

"MAKE IT STOP! THIS IS TORTURE!" Iggins screamed as Zim kicked the trash can even further away.

People in the crowd clapped and cheered wildly for them as Iggins remained trapped in the trash can. Satisfied, the crowd eventually began to depart as Iggins received the fate they were all hoping for.

Zim couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, having thoroughly enjoyed dooming the two idiots. This even made Gaz laugh along with him. Zim was laughing so hard he held onto Gaz's arm for support. Gaz continued to laugh as well. She felt strange again, as she realized she had never laughed so much in her life. It was _scary_.

"Did you- Did you see the look on that worm's face! _The trash can! Keef! HA HA_!" Zim struggled to say in between laughter. This was the most fun he's had in a while.

"Well, we _did_ promise him a nightmare world from which there is no waking..." Gaz said.

"Yeah! _KEEF!_ This was priceless! Whoo! And then we got his tickets as well!" Zim said with an evil laugh as he held up Iggins' backpack full of tickets.

Gaz smiled at the green boy. "I have to admit...that was actually a good idea. Tossing Iggins in with that other creep. I was going to destroy him immediately, but your idea is more... _torturous._ " She told him.

Zim's laughter died down, and he found himself smiling at her. She had paid him a genuine compliment. Yeah, he's amazing, but Gaz _never_ compliments anyone.

"Yeah. I thought of it last minute. I _love_ dooming pathetic humans!" He proudly told her.

"So do I... Huh... I guess we have something in common." She told him, trying to hide a smile.

"Well, there's that and video games..." Zim added on.

She opened her eyes to stare at him. "Yeah..." She realized he was right. Then another thought hit her. He...actually wasn't bad to look at. He was... _not- hideous_.

"Oh, and pizza! I have grown despicably fond of that Bloaty pizza myself..." Zim admitted.

"Yeah. I told you that pizza's the best..." She realized that by now she was smiling at him. And he was actually smiling back. Not in a spiteful or miserable way, but an actual, genuine smile.

Both accidentally made eye contact with each other. They were just a few inches away from each other.

They soon found themselves just staring at each other. Even _admiring_ each other. Both felt strange. This feeling felt rather foreign to them...they caught themselves... _not-hating_ the other. They felt...strangely happy?

Zim broke the silence. "Um...soooo...did you want to play some more video games?" He asked her. He felt slightly...nervous.

"Actually, I kinda want to go on some of the rides and get some more food. You don't have to come with if you don't want to..." She told him.

"I'll go!" Zim quickly told her.

"Since when do you care about going on rides and stuff?" She asked him.

"Since I care- " Zim stopped himself from finishing that sentence. "Well, I'm already here, aren't I? Besides, I do not mind your company. And I guess I should find Skoodge and Gir sooner or later."

"Okay, well, I was gonna go on that roller coaster over there first." She said as she pointed to a deranged looking roller coaster ride. " I heard it's pretty fast..."

"Hmmm...I doubt it's _that_ fast...only one way to find out." Zim said to her. "Zim shall come with you!" He said as he gave her a big smile.

Gaz smiled at him.

The two of them walked side by side as they headed toward the nightmarish-looking roller coaster...

 **I wanted this chapter to mainly focus on Zim and Gaz and some ZAGR moments! They did make a lot of progress in this chapter, like learning to work together and having some fun. And making other people suffer. I thought it would be cool for Zim to use Keef as the ultimate punishment against Iggins! Keef naturally creeps people out without even trying! I wanted to give Zim the opportunity to use his worst nightmare (Keef) against Gaz's worst nightmare (Iggins). I got inspiration from Nubs of Doom for Zim to use the soda can insult! And don't worry. Dib and Tak will be arriving soon enough, so things will pick up. Also there could be some DATR moments...sorry DATR haters.**


	6. Life is Like a Horrible Roller Coaster

**Thanks for all the kind reviews!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Zim yelled in horror and held onto Gaz tightly as they sat in the seat of the roller coaster, which was rapidly descending down the track. It was the second one they have been on today, and it was even scarier than the last one. No, it wasn't the fast speed that scared Zim. Or the heights. Or the deep dips and twirls the roller coaster would suddenly take. He was used to piloting ships in space at fast speeds. What really scared him, however, was the rickety, primitive, worn down track in which the ride was coasting on. It was unstable and loosing bolts with every turn the ride would take, making it that much more dangerous. Yet Gaz didn't seem to care. It didn't scare her at all. She seemed to be having...fun?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed fearfully as he held onto Gaz for dear life.

"That was my ear!" The scary girl grumped.

It was bad enough the humans' screams of pure terror were making her deaf today, but the loudest alien she knows screaming in her ear wasn't helping the cause.

"GAZ HUMAN! THIS RIDE IS UNSTABLE! IT'S ABOUT TO UNRAVEL AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT!" A trembling Zim screamed, clinging onto the goth girl.

"That's what makes it more fun." She said with a smirk.

"WELL, I REFUSE TO DIE ON THIS FILTHY PLANET ALL BECAUSE A SILLY EARTH RIDE COLLAPSED AND KILLED ME!" Zim screamed as he watched some more bolts fly by.

"You're not gonna die, Zim. You lived through worse." Gaz casually remarked, which was true but wasn't really wasn't reassuring.

"WHY DID I EVEN BOTHER TO ACCOMPANY YOU ON THIS DEATH TRAP?!" Zim asked himself out loud.

"I don't know. _Why did you_?" Gaz asked him.

This made Zim think for a moment. It was a good question. _Why_ did he follow her on this death trap? Was he succumbing to madness from being on Earth for so long?

"I DON'T KNOW!" was all Zim could say.

"Well, quit whining. You'll be fine." She told him, trying to assure him that he would survive.

Zim didn't know what to think about Gaz. She remained unfazed by said death trap, she even seemed to _enjoy_ it, even though it was dangerous. She was either really brave or really foolish. He took another look at her scowling face... Yep, she was _brave,_ he decided.

Slowly but surely the roller coaster grinded to a screeching halt, sending sparks flying everywhere. Zim closed his eyes, bracing for impact, and he ducked. He instinctively placed a hand on Gaz's head, ducking her down alongside him while still holding her tight. Suddenly, one of the other passengers got jolted out of the seat and plummeted to the ground with a sick thud.

"I'm okay, guys!" The man said as he lay face down on the ground. "Oh. Wait...NOPE! I think my spine might be broken. Some HELP please?!"

Two paramedics came with a stretcher and carried the man away.

Zim's head popped up from behind the ride as he took note of the horrible sight.

"It's over now, Zim. See? You survived." Gaz told him.

She couldn't help but notice how Zim tried to ... _shield_ her? He had ducked her head down and covered her with his arms and seemed to ... _protect_ her? Even though he was scared himself. She couldn't believe it. Why did he care enough to do that? He doesn't care about anyone, especially humans. She couldn't dwell on it though, as the alien was still holding onto her.

"WHEW! WE HAVE SURVIVED THIS STUPID RIDE!" He yelled triumphantly as he stopped shaking.

"Told you." She reminded him.

"Are you kidding?! We're lucky that we don't have our spines broken like that other human! I hope that ride was worth it!" Zim yelled.

"...I had fun. " She casually said, giving him a small smile.

Zim's angry expression faded as he noticed the smile on her face.

"Eh...I suppose I have been through worse..." He started to say.

"So you had fun?" She asked him.

"You call nearly dying 'fun'?!" He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"We didn't die. Quit exaggerating." She answered.

"That is only because I'm so amazing I _prevented_ both of our deaths!" Zim yelled.

 _And there it was_...

Gaz looked at him curiously. Even though he exaggerates, he admitted that he tried to protect her as well as himself. He's Zim. He's here to destroy everybody, yet he blatantly admitted he protected her. This was indeed turning into a strange day...

She found herself making direct eye contact with the alien yet again, except this time, he was even closer than before. He was still holding on to her. She felt herself blush slightly. Zim accidentally found himself looking in her eyes as well. What was it about this girl that he felt so awkward making direct eye contact with her? _He's Zim!_ He feels confident around anyone, but yet he felt so strange around her. _It was unnatural._ He felt his squeedily spooch doing flips as he continued to stare at her, contemplating why he felt this way around her. He felt like he was in a trance. Gaz, who was still being held gently in his arms, finally broke the silence.

"Um, I want to get something to eat. Are you coming or what?" She asked him, trying to regain her usual composure.

Zim finally snapped out of it, letting go of the girl. "Uh, yes! Of course! What _horrible_ Earth food do you have in mind?"

"Did you ever have _cotton candy?_ " She asked.

"No... What is it? _Does it burn?"_ He asked.

"I'll show you. And no, it doesn't burn." She said as she climbed out of the ride and towards a cotton candy stand. Zim followed her closely behind.

Gaz looked at the geeky girl behind the cotton candy stand. Zim stood beside her. "I want to buy two large cotton candies." Gaz told the girl.

"Sure. Comin' right up!" The girl responded as she proceeded to whip up some more cotton candy. Zim watched the unusual process of how the candy was being made. It reminded him of spider webs... and humans call this _appetizing?_

"That'll be $5.00" She told Gaz.

Gaz reached in her purse for her wallet and pulled out some money.

"WAIT!" Zim screamed suddenly, which made Gaz look at him in surprise.

"What? What's your problem?" Gaz asked him.

"You do not need to pay. _I will_." Zim confidently told her.

" _What are you doing?_ I said I'd pay for both of us-"

" _Nonsense!_ " Zim quickly pulled $5 out of a wallet and gave it to the geeky girl. "It's my treat, Gaz human." He kindly answered.

"Aaaaaw, how cute!" The smiling girl said to them.

"What? What are you talking about?" Zim said as he looked back and forth, obviously confused.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that...that was really sweet of you. My boyfriend is too cheap to pay for anything for me. _I always pay for ALL the stuff, that JERK! He always eats all the food and makes a large bill, stuffs his stupid, STUPID face with food, burps a hundred times, and I have to PAY FOR IT ALL!"_ She explained, suddenly flipping out. She got embarrassed as she noticed the confused looks on Zim and Gaz's face. She quickly regained her composure. "Anyways...You guys are such a cute couple! Have a nice day!" She said sweetly.

Gaz smacked her head. She and a confused Zim began to walk away from the stand, cotton candy on a stick in their hands.

" _COUPLE?!_ " Zim screamed aloud. "Why do _all_ the humans think that?"

Gaz simply growled. "Why did you have to pay for that anyways?" She grumped.

"I don't know what that filthy human was talking about. That wasn't _my_ money, that money came from _Iggins'_ wallet! He left it in the backpack, ya know? I just wanted to help you save your Earth monies by using _his_ instead." Zim told her. It really bothered him.

Gaz looked at him, slightly taken aback by his reasoning. She would say he was being cheap, then again, he was trying to help her in his own weird way. She allowed him to ramble on.

"And as if I would have feelings of _AFFECTION_ for you! _A human!_ As a matter of fact, I become quite nauseous whenever I am near you! And when I am _not_ near you, it becomes even _worse_. It's rather sickening. _You make my squeedily spooch turn_. No offense. It's not that you are hideous to look at or anything. I mean, out of all the human females, you are certainly the most _appealing_. And rather _intelligent._ And _scary_." Zim told her.

And there it was...that was all she needed to hear to confirm it. He obviously developed a crush on her and didn't quite realize it. He was clearly in denial. She stared at him in shock, her eye slightly twitched. Her Dad, _Captain Oblivious_ , was actually right. _Zim does have a crush on her_. The part that really bothered her was the fact that _she actually didn't mind that Zim liked her_. And _even worse_ than that, she kinda _enjoyed_ spending time with him. Did that mean she liked him as well? They have a lot in common. It kind of freaked her out. And how was she supposed to respond to that? She became very quiet as Zim continued to speak.

"Never the less, I do have to admit that I actually do not hate this _date- Uh, I mean DAY!_ ...Dib-sister? Why are you looking like that? _You're scaring me more than usual..._ " Zim asked as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Gaz wore her usual cold, expressionless look on her face. She decided to change the subject. "Are you gonna try your cotton candy or what?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Zim shouted in some form of realization. "Are you telling me that this is actually _edible fabric_ that was placed on a stick?" Zim asked curiously as he poked his cotton candy with his finger.

"No. It's just pure sugar." She answered.

Zim eyed it skeptically, and proceeded to smell it. " _Liiiieeessss._ "

"Whatever. _Did you even have candy on your planet?_ " She asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes! It is _much superior_ to your Earth candy! We had fun dip! My personal favorite. I should have brought some for you to try. Oh well. Maybe another time." He told her.

Gaz once again looked at him. _Another time?_ What was he talking about? Did he _really_ think this was going to be a regular thing? She watched as he finally took a bite out of his cotton candy.

"Hey! Not bad! This is pretty good for horrible Earth food!" Zim said with a smile.

"I know." Gaz said as she took a bite out of her cotton candy.

"I should get some more of this stuff for Gir. I think he would like it." Zim said as he continued to eat the fluffy candy.

Suddenly a familiar voice called for Zim.

"Zim!" Skoodge yelled as he came running over to the duo.

"Skoodge? You're back _already?_ " Zim said with much surprise and disappointment.

"Well... for now... anyways. Your Sir unit... is still running around... making a mess." Skoodge answered. He was nearly out of breath.

"Oh. Well, that's just how he is. Now be on your way and clean up after him." Zim said as he started to shove Skoodge out of the way.

"Hey! That food sure looks good! Where did you get it?" He asked as he pointed to their cotton candy.

"That stand _over there_. Do you want some?" Gaz asked as she held out a piece of the strange looking candy.

"Sure! Thanks!" Skoodge happily answered. He took a bite out of it. "This is _really good!_ "

Zim started to get an angry look on his face. It wasn't uncommon for him to get angry, except this time, he didn't understand _why._ It was just Skoodge talking to Gaz. Why was he getting so worked up?

"Oh, and I got something for you!" He said to Gaz, who just raised an eyebrow. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a can of soda. "A can of soda, as promised." He said with a big smile.

Gaz was surprised that he even remembered since he was babysitting Gir and cleaning up all the destruction and chaos the little robot caused.

"Thanks." She said, a small smile formed on her normally expressionless face.

Zim watched as Skoodge gave her the soda. He had the nerve to smile, and was staring right at Zim. He became even angrier. He was now grimacing as his best friend and his human female friend smiled at each other.

"Oh, and I almost forgot! I did get you something else after I cleaned up the popcorn mess Gir made." Skoodge reached behind his back, and pulled out a bouquet of pink flowers that were decorated with pink frilly hearts and happy faces. A note attached to the flowers read " _I sure do like you!"_ He handed it to Gaz."I saw them and I thought of you."

Gaz's face went from a small smile and morphed into a very scary expression, with a dark magenta aura beginning to glow around her. She clenched her hands into fists, her rage was building, but before she could say a word, Zim suddenly exploded.

"JUST _WHAT_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, SKOODGE?!" He screamed, pointing a finger in his face.

"Uh, I'm giving her flowers, _what does it look like I'm doing?"_ Skoodge innocently asked.

"AND JUST _WHY_ ARE YOU GIVING GAZ HUMAN FLOWERS?!" Zim screamed.

"Because, Zim, she _deserves_ some flowers. She's a nice girl." Skoodge calmly answered.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEES! _YOU LIE!_ GAZ HUMAN DOESN'T LIKE FLOWERS! SHE MOST CERTAINLY DOESN'T LIKE HEARTS OR HAPPY SMILEY FACES! SHE LIKES BLACK, AND SKULLS, AND VIOLENT VIDEO GAMES AND LAUGHING AT HUMAN'S DESTRUCTION AND MISERY!" Zim angrily explained. "That's what sets her apart from the other humans!"

Gaz calmed down, her aura faded, and she looked surprised at what Zim had just said. It showed a lot that he even cared enough to pay attention to what she likes and what she doesn't.

"Well, some flowers don't hurt, pal." Skoodge casually replied.

"FOOL! You _dare_ try to steal away Zim's date!" Zim accusingly yelled.

"No, Zim. And I thought you said this _wasn't_ a date?" Skoodge asked, a nonexistent eyebrow raised.

"OF COURSE IT IS A _DATE,_ YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" Zim shouted without thinking.

" _So, you like her_? You have a _crush_ on her?" Skoodge asked him.

" _WELL OF COURSE I LIKE HER!_ " Zim angrily shouted. He suddenly realized what he had said. _Or rather what he didn't mean to say._

" _That's all I needed to hear._ " Skoodge said with a big smile on his face. "Good for you, pal! I'm proud."

Gaz looked at Zim. She was somewhat shocked. Her eyes widened at what Zim had just admitted.

Zim took note of Gaz's surprised expression. "No, that's _not_ what I meant! I just- I just-"

"Zim, it's okay. This is good news." Skoodge happily told his friend as he patted him on the back. "I did this so you could admit it. I want you to be happy."

" _Yeah, thanks a lot, Skoodge, you're a good friend!_ " He said sarcastically. " _Thanks for DOOMING ME YOU FOOL!_ " He yelled. Zim glanced over at Gaz again. He didn't really know what to say or do, so Invader Zim did the only thing he could; "PLEASE DON'T DESTROY MEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screamed as he started to run away from the scary goth girl. He was now terrified for his life.

"Sorry about the way this happened. I was gonna tell you earlier. Zim is just so stubborn he would have never purposely admitted it. Soooo, we good?" Skoodge asked the scary girl.

Gaz had just stood there, frozen for a brief second, completely ignoring Skoodge. She really didn't know what to do. She _never_ had this happen before. She just wanted to go back to the arcade to just play some video games and forget the whole awkward mess ever happened, but on the other hand, she felt kind of... _bad_ for Zim. He was nice to her, and he likes her for who she really is. Her instincts told her to catch up with the green boy, and at least talk to him.

"Ugh, _stupid feelings! Curse you, Zim, for making me feel this way!_ " She yelled to herself. "Zim! _Wait!_ " She yelled as she ran after him.

Zim, who now saw that Gaz was rapidly approaching, activated his spider legs for a quick get away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed in fear for his life as through the amusement park he looked back and saw Gaz was catching up to him. She quickly grabbed one of his spider legs and slammed him to the ground. Gaz loomed over the alien who was now cowering in fear for his life. He quickly got back on his feet and was about to run, but Gaz grabbed his wrist before he could take off.

" _Zim!_ " She yelled.

" _DON'T HURT ME!_ " Zim screamed. "NOT MY BEAUTIFUL ZIM-FACE!"

" _Zim, I'm not mad._ " She calmly told him.

"Oh. _Then why are you here?_ " He asked her, trying to calm himself down.

"I... _don't know."_ She said, letting go of his wrist. She knew the answer, but she didn't know _if or how_ she was going to tell him.

" _Oh._ " Zim said, slightly disappointed.

A small random kid happily ran by, accidentally shoving Gaz forward, right onto Zim. Zim instinctively caught the now angry girl in his arms. He held her there, his arms wrapped around her back, as they were caught in another awkward moment of looking directly into each other's eyes. She was still holding on to his shoulders. Her angry expression quickly faded as she looked in his eyes. The two were now closer to each other's faces than ever before. Gaz blushed, and Zim took notice to this, as he felt himself blush as he continued to stare at her.

Gaz sighed deeply. "Look, I guess I'm here because...I _liked_ spending time with you." She was mentally kicking herself for admitting that out loud, especially to someone as arrogant as Zim. He could tell her that he doesn't want anything to do with her, run away, or avoid her, or-

"...I _enjoyed_ our time together." Zim assured her. Gaz looked a bit surprised.

"So... _When_...did you _start_ to... _like me_?" She reluctantly asked. Gaz wasn't good with asking about other people's feelings. She honestly never cared before. However, this time, she was curious.

Zim didn't know how to respond to her question. He wasn't good at sharing his feelings with anyone. Truthfully, he never really _minded_ Gaz. He didn't really know when he started to care for her. The more he seen how smart and scary she truly is, the more he started to respect and admire her. "I, uh, I think I started to develop these feelings for you... awhile back. The day I realized, however, was the day you helped me get my Pak back. I truly began to admire you. _Your scariness, your intelligence, your strength, your... beauty..._ "

"Oh..." Was all she could say at the moment. She certainly wasn't used to dealing with feelings or expressing them. Gaz blushed even more. She grew quiet for a moment as she stared at him some more. He actually looked... _good._ "Well, I guess I have to admit... you're _different_ from the rest of the people I've ever met on this stupid planet. You're brave, _evil,_ kinda funny, and kinda smart when you want to be..."

Zim felt his ego being inflated again. He smiled as she genuinely complimented him and his amazing Zim-ness. "Yes, _go on..._ " He said with a smile on his face.

His smile was contagious. It made her smile. "I guess the thing I like the most is that you never give up- _on anything._ I mean, even if you do whine or complain a lot, or are really bad at something, you still never give up until you get what you want. _I ...like that about you._ " She told him.

Zim smiled at her.

She continued to speak. It was probably the most she's ever talked in her life. She sighed deeply. "Zim, I like-"

Gaz didn't even get to finish her sentence, as she felt Zim quickly push her away. She fell to the ground and looked up. A laser blast narrowly missed her.

" _WATCH OUT!_ " Zim screamed. He swiftly helped her up off the ground, activating his spider legs and dodging more laser blasts. He got them out of the line of fire by hiding behind a stuffed animal stand. He let go of Gaz and peered around the corner. Some people began to run and scream in panic.

Gaz angrily yelled "WHAT THE-"

Zim noticed two familiar faces approaching him, weapons in hand. " _TAK!"_ Zim spit out the name as if it were venom. "And _DIB MONKEY?! WHERE WERE YOU HIDING!?_ " He screamed.

"I told you to watch where you were firing that thing! You almost got Gaz!" Dib scolded the alien girl.

"I was aiming _for Zim, NOT her!_ You know that! It's not my fault she got in the way!" Tak told Dib.

" _DIB!_ What's going on here?!" Gaz demanded to know as her anger resurfaced.

"Sorry, Gaz. We're here for Zim and- HEY! I could ask you the same thing! _Why were you_ so close to Zim?!"

Gaz growled, trying to hide her blushing face. " _How about you tell me why you're here with Tak and I'll let you keep one of your limbs!"_ She quickly threatened.

"I am here _strictly_ for Zim!" Tak emphasized to the girl. Gaz rolled her eyes.

"You're after my robot bee?! _Again?!"_ Zim screamed at Tak. _"How many more times must we go through this?!"_ He yelled dramatically.

" _No, you lizard!_ We're here to stop _you_!" Dib angrily shouted.

"From what? E _njoying_ the amusement park?! _I did not know that was a crime!"_ Zim fired back.

"No! _From taking over Earth!"_ Dib reminded him.

"Wait. I don't have that scheduled for today!" Zim answered.

" _Yeah, right._ And just _why_ were you so close to my sister?!" Dib yelled.

"...I wasn't close to her." Zim casually denied, a green blush spreading across his face.

"You were practically in her face! I saw you!" Dib yelled. "Are you trying some kind of alien _mind control_ on her?! Huh?! Huh?!"

" _Dib!_ You're going to be in so much trouble when we get home!" Gaz yelled, her fury was building.

" _Gaz!_ Having a crush on an evil alien is very, very bad!" Dib tried tell her.

Zim scoffed. " _SAYS the guy who came along with one!_ _I'll bet you're still in love with her! AREN'T YOU?!_ " He yelled accusingly as he pointed to Tak.

Tak looked over at Dib curiously for a brief moment. Dib looked in shock. He panicked a bit. He honestly wasn't expecting Zim to say that.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Tak yelled, getting fed up with the drama. She started to get a crazed look in her eyes. She was here for _one sole purpose_ ;

"I'm here for your Pak, Zim. I'm bringing it back to the Empire, _with or without you._ It's time that you are DEACTIVATED once and for all!"

 **Yeah, I included some more ZAGR! I wanted them to have some more fun! And Skoodge wasn't actually flirting with Gaz; he was just trying to get Zim jealous enough to admit his feelings to her. He's completely loyal to Zim and wants him to be happy. Zim however, is angry about it. I wanted Zim to tell Gaz that she is beautiful in this chapter. Jhonen Vasquez said that towards the end of the series (probably Invader Dib) Zim would eventually see the beauty in Earth life (whether that is a joke or not is debatable), however, if he did manage to see beauty in Earth's life, it would be Gaz in my opinion. So Dib and Tak _finally_ arrived! To be clear, Dib and Tak found where Zim was at towards the end of the chapter, and wanted to take him out stealthily. Tak kinda lost it (she's in revenge mode) and started firing at Zim, but almost hit Gaz instead, which ruined the ZAGR moment (I don't think she wanted to sit through a ZAGR moment!) and angered Dib. Next chapter is probably gonna be insane! **


	7. Battle Tak: Part One

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Tak began to cackle maniacally as she rained unholy terror down upon the amusement park. She used her ultra powered Splodium laser gun, (which was the latest and greatest model a vengeful Irken can get her hands on) to fire at her nemesis. Zim swiftly began to zig zag and dodge all of the deadly shots, which were wrecking the surrounding amusement park rides and stands. Gaz, who was growing furious that her brother's friend trying to kill _her_ friend, decided to try to pounce on Tak. As Gaz was about to jump her, Tak suddenly turned and took notice to the scary girl, and quickly threw something small, round and purple in her direction.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Tak shouted to her attacker.

A large purple tinted bubble suddenly formed around Gaz. The scary human looked at the bubble, surprised that this girl had the nerve to trap her. Zim now looked worried as he watched his friend get trapped. He started to panic, and this time it wasn't just for himself for a change.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RELEASE THE DIB-SISTER! SHE HAS _NOTHING_ TO DO WITH MY ROBOT BEE!" Zim screamed at Tak while he fired lasers from his Pak.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOUR STUPID ROBOT BEE! I _trapped her_ because I can't have her trying to stop me from executing you, _now can we?_ " Tak answered with a smirk. She accurately dodged all of his shots as she charged after Zim.

Dib stared in surprise by what Zim had just said. He could have sworn he just heard the most selfish alien he's ever known command for Gaz's release. He even thought he saw Zim help his sister dodge Tak's laser fire, but he _must of been hallucinating._ Then again, Gaz is strong, and he was probably planning on using her to battle Tak. _Yeah, that must be it, knowing Zim_. Dib then wore the most anxious look he's ever had in his life, as he turned around and cautiously approached his younger sister who was now trapped in the purple tinted alien bubble.

"LET ME OUT _NOW!_ " Gaz demanded as she repeatedly slammed her fists against the containment bubble, but it would not break. Her dark aura started to grow, but whatever material the container was made out of just made her energy crackle and wither, and fail to cause any damage.

"Part one is complete. You're not going anywhere, Gaz. I specifically engineered that energy container to withstand your strength and psychokinetic abilities, _so you can only watch as I destroy Zim._ " Tak calmly told Gaz as she rolled behind a food stand, blocking more of Zim's hellfire.

"Sorry, Gaz! We just didn't want you to interfere and get hurt!" Dib tried to reason, but his sister became even angrier.

" ' _WE?!"_ _YOU_ DID THIS?! ARE YOU _BEGGING_ FOR ME TO REMOVE YOUR LIMBS TODAY, DIB?!" Gaz screamed in fury.

" _You'll thank me for this later!"_ Dib shouted to his sister as he ran away from her and to help Tak defeat Zim. He would really need to ask Tak later for a lifetime supply of those containers if he was ever going to survive his sister's wrath. As Dib was running, he was suddenly tackled from behind by someone rather heavy.

"HU-AH!" Skoodge shouted as he landed on Dib's back.

"AAAAAAAH! MY BACK!" Dib yelled in pain as the alien sat on him. "CAN'T... BREATHE!"

"SKOODGE?! When did you get here?" Zim asked, actually glad to see his friend for once.

"I heard the horrible sounds of destruction and terror coming from the direction you ran off in, and I thought to myself, 'I should probably check to see if Zim's still alive!'" Skoodge said worriedly. He looked around and observed the destruction taking place, seeing Zim fighting back against a hidden attacker. He turned his head and seen Gaz, her arms folded and wearing a death stare on her face, locked in a containment unit.

"WHOA! ZIM! WHAT HAPPENED?! Did you _actually_ kiss Gaz?! Is that what caused ALL of THIS?!" Skoodge ignorantly screamed as he was still sitting upon Dib's back.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" A panicked Dib managed to choke out, slamming his fists on the ground. He nearly gagged. He was beginning to run out of air.

"NO, YOU FOOL! IT'S TAK! SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Zim answered as he ran by. "But good job capturing Dib monkey! Your _tremendous_ weight will surely kill him!"

Skoodge turned to face the scary girl, who's face was turning completely red. "Oh...Hi, Gaz."

"Skoodge! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" The scary girl demanded.

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?!" He fearfully asked.

"NO! And as funny as it is to watch you slowly suffocate Dib, I want you to get me out!" She told him.

Skoodge immediately got up off of Dib and dusted himself off. Dib layed on the ground almost as flat as a pancake.

"Finally...AIR! SWEET AIR!" Dib yelled as he raised his hands in the air and head out of the soil.

But before he could get up, Skoodge placed a pair of handcuffs on his hands. "Sorry, but you're not going anywhere!" He told Dib.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dib yelled as he struggled to squeeze out of the handcuffs. "OH COME ON!" It was just his luck. As he layed on the ground, he had only hoped that Tak was making more progress then he was.

Skoodge looked a bit worried as he observed the bubble that Gaz was trapped in.

"What is it? What are you waiting for?" She impatiently asked him.

"This is a Vortian capture bubble!" He pokes it with his finger, and a purple energy zaps him. "And it's been modified, too! Not good! I can try to get you out, but I can't promise anything!" Skoodge rolled down his glove to reveal a wrist watch, and proceeded to fire a high powered laser beam at the side of the bubble. The bubble reflected the beam, which ricocheted and nearly shot poor Skoodge. "AAAAAAAAAH! Well, I tried. If that didn't work, I don't know what will. We need something that _excels_ in destroying to remove you from that thing."

"So in other words I'm stuck?" Gaz reluctantly asked as she smacked her head in disgust. A battle was taking place, and here she could only watch as Tak tried to destroy Zim and maybe even Skoodge, all while she was stuck in a giant hamster ball.

She looked at the container curiously and came up with a rather clever idea. "Hmmm...This thing can reflect shots, huh?" She asked herself out loud, forming an idea. "Skoodge, I need you to push me over to Zim..."

* * *

Tak began sprinting after the moron who ruined her life. As Zim ran, he took notice to all the destruction she was causing, and something bothered him about it; _something didn't quite make any sense..._

"I cannot believe you are working with _Dib monkey!_ And yet here you are trying to destroy _his filthy world_ _instead!?_ IT DOESN"T MAKE ANY SENSE! Don't you think that destroying Earth will upset his ridiculously large _'I'm gonna save all the stupid humans!'_ head?!" Zim shouted to her as he ducked and avoided her shots.

"Take a look around, Zim! I'm _NOT_ here to destroy the _humans!_ As a matter of fact, besides Dib and his sister, there are no other humans in sight!" Tak pointed out.

Zim looked around and noticed the area was vacant, but he figured that two people trying to destroy each other will do that.

" I bet you're wondering why that is!" Tak told him.

Zim raised a nonexistent eyebrow. " _Not really._ " He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" _WELL, I'M TELLING YOU ANYWAYS!_ This is all part of a plan that Dib and I have formed, so civilians aren't caught in the crossfire! Part one: capture and contain _your precious little Gaz._ Part two-

"Wait!... _Precious?!_ " Zim shouted defensively.

" _PART TWO_ : All humans were redirected towards the opposite side of this stupid park, where they are currently being held in a hypnotic state of mind! After I capture you, they will be released, and they won't remember a thing about today!" She shouted as she aimed the laser at Zim.

* * *

On the other side of the amusement park, near the popcorn stand, a large gathering of humans stood there brainlessly as Mimi controlled a huge holographic screen. Gir was tied up with a dog leash and thrown in with the crowd of humans, courtesy of the robotic cat. On the screen, a recording of Tak appeared. She used her psionic ability of purple energy movement from her eyes to hypnotize the audience. This shot out mind controlling energy from the screen and directly into the human's eyes, which kept them, and Gir, in a standstill. Needless to say, the humans looked like a drooling, brainwashed mess, even worse than they usually do.

* * *

"... _PRECIOUS?!_ HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO _ME!_ THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!" His mind was still stuck on that word like a horrible song sticks in one's head on repeat.

"Face it, you _disgusting_ moron! I observed how you act around her! _And I have seen enough!_ I could just VOMIT! _You_ have gone _SOFT!"_ Tak retorted.

Zim looked at her in shock for a brief moment, his left eye twitching wildly. It was bad enough he was called _short_ today by a human, and now he was being called _'soft'_ by a member of his own race. Invader Zim is NOT soft. He suddenly exploded as he realized something. "...HEY! I HAVE NOT GONE SOFT! IF ANYONE HAS GONE SOFT AND GOOEY, IT IS _YOU!"_

Tak scoffed at him. "You do realize I'm trying to kill you right now, you fool?!"

"I MEAN IT! AT LEAST I'M _TRYING_ TO DESTROY THE EARTH! _I DON'T CARE_ IF I DESTROY ALMOST EVERY OTHER HUMAN ON THIS PLANET! _NEITHER DOES GAZ!_ BUT _YOU_ \- YOU'RE TRYING **_NOT_ **TO DESTROY THEM! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU'RE _ACTUALLY_ _TRYING TO **SPARE** **ALL OF THEM!?**_ _YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE THE DIB MONKEY! PERHAPS IT IS BECAUSE **YOU ADMIRE HIM!** "_ Zim shouted accusingly in a rare moment of clarity. He then gagged at the horrible thought.

Tak stared at Zim in complete surprise, as she was caught off guard by what he had said. She certainly wasn't expecting the moron to say that. She is normally indifferent to civilians- and the idea of admiring Dib? She felt queasy because she realized that this whole time they made this plan that centered around not harming the humans, and even protecting them from Zim as an end result. Working with Dib Membrane actually wasn't so bad. He was certainly one of the most likable humans on the planet. And one of the smartest, not to mention one of the only people in the galaxy to go up against Zim continuously and survive. _She had to give him a lot of credit for that alone._ They could easily relate to each other about being outcasts in their own societies, as well as their mutual hatred of Zim. She realized that she liked talking to him, at least. He could be funny, and even kind of charming in his own eccentric way. _Maybe she does feel something more for him_ than just an ally in a fight against the galaxy's biggest nuisance. She stopped analyzing her thoughts and just stood silent, glaring at him with a look of pure hatred.

"HA! That is the worst possible insult I could tell you! AND WORST OF ALL _IT'S TRUE!_ " Zim mocked her as he fired laser shots from his Pak at her.

"HUMANS ARE _NOT_ IMPORTANT TO ME, ZIM! SO WHY WOULD I WASTE MY RESOURCES ON THEM?! _MY MISSION_ , IS FOR _YOU!_ " She quickly told him as she dodged his shots, but unfortunately, one grazed her shoulder. She layed on the ground, slightly dazed as Zim drew closer firing more shots at her. Another one almost hit her in the stomach, that is, until someone heroically leaped in front of her, his hands raised in the air.

"DIB STINK!" Zim angrily shouted.

Tak gasped in disbelief, and her eyes grew big. He threw himself in front of her to protect her from Zim's laser fire.

"I KNEW I COULD STILL BE USEFUL!" Dib shouted as he looked at his hands, which were now free. Not only did he save Tak, but the shot also broke the handcuffs, setting him free. Things were starting to look up for Dib.

"You know you could have had your hands burned off?" Tak said to Dib as he helped her off of the ground.

" _I know._ " Dib said with a smile.

" _Why?_ " was all an astonished Tak could ask. The very human whose planet she once attempted to destroy, _protected her_. It was _unbelievable_ to her highly analytical mind.

"I like saving people." Dib shrugged his shoulders and replied. He never thought he would even attempt to save the girl who tried to destroy Earth, but then again, stranger things have happened. She really didn't seem so bad anymore.

"...Even after I tried to sacrifice your planet with you on it?" She blatantly asked, as she felt bewildered. _Maybe Dib really is crazy like everyone says._

"Well, _there's that_." He said flatly, an annoyed look crossed his face. He sighed. "... _But you changed for the better_. If it counts, _I think_ that you were destined for something greater than blowing up Earth or being a janitor." He said as he smiled at her.

Tak stared at Dib curiously. She felt touched by what he had just said and done. In that moment, she realized that it took a lot of courage and forgiveness for _someone like Dib to protect someone like her._ _It was unheard of._ Tak smiled and handed him a small laser gun, which Dib took with delight. Both walked confidently side by side, lasers pointed and firing at Zim as they drew closer to him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim yelled as a shot grazed his hand, burning it. Another shot burned the top of his wig. "Hey! That was my wig! You're going to pay for that!" He was about to get pelted by the enemies' hell fire, when a round bubble suddenly rolled in front of him.

Gaz growled in determination as she rolled in the hamster ball. By rolling in front of Zim, she deflected Dib and Tak's shots right back upon them.

"GAZ!?" Both Zim and Dib yelled in surprise.

Skoodge suddenly came running along, out of breath.

"And Skoodge? You let Dib escape!?" Zim shouted.

"I didn't _let_ him, Zim! I was helping Gaz! Geez..." Skoodge replied somewhat grumpily.

"Gaz! You're _protecting_ _him?!"_ Dib shouted as he had a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, Dib. _I am._ " She growled as she stood between her brother and Zim.

" _Why?"_ A dumbfounded Dib asked. "If it's about Dad, I could just tell him that I was with you-"

"NO! _You just don't get it!_ " She angrily yelled back.

"Dib, kindly _remove her_ out of the way so I can kill Zim. I'll take care of Skoodge." Tak said with much frustration as she launched a capture bubble on Skoodge as well.

Gaz scoffed. " _Oh...I see you're taking orders from Tak now."_

" _It's not like that!_ She's on my side. You're obviously on _Zim's_...I just don't understand why! WHY?! HUH?! HUH?!"

Getting annoyed with her brother, Gaz exploded. "Because I _LIKE_ HIM, OKAY?!" She angrily confessed. A flock of crows suddenly departed from the nearby trees to escape her rather loud confession.

Everyone and everything grew dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. A cool breeze quietly passed through, taking along some rustling leaves. Zim looked rather content by what Gaz had just admitted to everyone. It's the moment he's been waiting for. To Zim, the look on Dib's face was especially _priceless._ He never saw Dib look like that before. Dib's brain nearly shut down. His glasses even spontaneously cracked and busted to pieces. To him, those five words sounded worse than screeching nails on a chalkboard. It sounded worse than a room full of howling monkeys, and somehow even worse than Gir's singing. Everything was deadly quiet. Dib thought for sure that Hell froze over. He couldn't _believe_ what he was hearing. _Maybe he actually was going crazy. For once he was actually hoping for it._ Suddenly, to make matters even worse, he heard Skoodge slowly clapping from within his capture bubble. Zim began to chuckle arrogantly. Dib's eye began to twitch rapidly, and some drool spilled from his mouth, as he's had his craziest look yet. His hands were shaky. He couldn't contain himself anymore, and he suddenly burst into crazed, psychotic babbling, followed by loud screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He crazily screamed at the top of his lungs. He started to hyperventilate as his worst nightmare just became reality.

He tried to regain his usual calm composure as he pulled out another pair of glasses from his pocket and put them on. He looked through them. _Nope. This situation was still happening._ He began sputtering, and could only muster a few words to say.

" _Tak, I need to talk to my sister. ALONE._ " He firmly told his ally.

"Go on. I'll be fine." She assured him, as she resumed pointing the laser directly at Zim.

 _"Hey!"_ Gaz shouted as Dib quickly rolled the capture bubble with his sister inside. Her arms were now crossed, and she had a crazed look on her face. He pushed her around the corner of a fried chicken stand, away from Zim and Tak.

"What are you doing, Dib?!" She shouted. "When I get out of this stupid bubble, I'm going to-"

"Oh, you're NOT getting out of that stupid bubble! Not as long as _Zim's_ still alive!" Dib yelled, finally losing it. It was the first time he worked up the nerve to yell at his sister. But this time, she did more than just eat his haunted gummy bears or annoy him. She clearly sided with his worst enemy.

Gaz looked at her brother, shocked that he had yelled at her. " _WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!"_ She angrily screamed at him.

"You h-heard me..." Dib nervously replied, still standing his ground. He was thankful for the bubble.

Gaz began to growl as her rage was reaching its peak. Her brother was really pressing his luck today.

 **When I was making this chapter, it was getting kind of long, so I broke it into two parts, especially so I had a little more time to work on the second half. This chapter got a little crazy, but the next chapter will be even crazier!**


	8. Battle Tak: Part Two

**Thanks for the reviews!**

As Gaz remained trapped, Tak and Zim continued their ruthless attack on each other. Tak started to close in on Zim, her laser fire getting closer to him. He activated his spider legs to escape, but she managed to shoot two of the legs apart with her Splodium gun. A shocked Zim dropped to the ground, while Tak pointed her laser directly at him, now closer than ever before. Skoodge rolled the capture bubble towards the two in an attempt to help Zim, but she merely pushed him away, sending him rolling down the amusement park. She never even took her eyes off of Zim, who was beginning to get worried.

"Face it, Zim. Even though you're _really stupid_ , even _you_ had to know that one day it was going to come down to this!" Tak shouted.

"HEY!...YOU SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE, _YOU FILTHY, PLANET- HUGGING, DIB- LOVER!"_ Zim shouted the most insulting insults he could ever think of off the top of his head.

Tak looked at him, confused and angry, while Zim used the opportunity to kick the Splodium gun out of her hands, sending it sliding across the ground. The gun suddenly and without warning exploded, sending up a huge cloud of black smoke. He then kicked Tak in the stomach, sending her flying backward.

Tak immediately got up from the ground, unfazed, even though Zim had practically knocked the wind out of her. "Fine, Zim! Have it your way! I was just going to make your demise quick, but you left me no choice but to resort to hand to hand COMBAT!" The Irken girl screamed as she punched Zim in the face, sending him flying backwards with a grunt.

* * *

Back at the fried chicken stand, Dib and Gaz were making zero to no progress with each other.

"Dib, I know you're crazy, but are you downright INSANE?!" She shouted as she pounded her fists against the bubble.

" _I could ask you the same thing!_ Oh, Gaz, _please_ tell me this is a joke. If you're trying different ways to to torture me, it worked! Congratulations! Seriously, pretending to have a crush on Zim was a really, really good joke! I know you don't like _anybody!_ " Dib announced as his mind slipped into denial.

"As much as I _love_ to think up new ways to torture you, I never thought about pretending to have a... _crush_ on Zim to do it. I never planned on _liking him._ _It just happened._ " She admitted.

"You mean you _actually_ like him?! And he... _likes you?!_...Oh God! I'm gonna be sick! That's even worse!" Dib said as he tried not to barf.

"Shut up, Dib!" She yelled, her face turning red.

"He's an evil alien, Gaz! How could you _like_ an _evil alien?!_ " Dib argued.

"Then how can _you like Tak?!_ " She quickly threw that one in his face.

"...I _DON'T_ LIKE TAK!" Dib shouted in denial.

" _You're a horrible liar._ I know you _liked_ her. It never bothered me that you liked her. You even liked her _after_ she tried to destroy Earth, _isn't that right?"_

"Ugh! _No!_ I liked her _before_ I knew she was an alien!" Dib said defensively.

" _Oh really?_ So you didn't used to sit on the roof every night and look for her?!"

"That's not why-"

"After she was gone, you really kept your eyes glued to the sky."

"No! That was for research!" Dib shouted.

Gaz scoffed. "Who was the one who brought your dinner and paranormal magazines up there _every single night?_ "

Dib got real quiet. " _You_."

"And who kept Dad off your back while you were up there?" Gaz asked as she was making a point.

" _You._ But I-"

"And why are you working with her now?!"

"She's actually _changed!_ She doesn't want to destroy Earth anymore! _Unlike Zim!_ _Why_ do you even like him? You could do _so much better,_ just so you know!" Dib told his sister, who growled.

" _Zim IS better._ " Gaz said defensively.

"Seriously. What did he EVER do for you?" Dib asked, almost pleading to make a point.

Gaz had to think for a moment. Zim was nice to her, he respects her and is the only one who could make her laugh. He made both of their nightmares disappear today. He actually pays attention to her and was protective of her well being. But there was one other thing that he actually did for her today. Something that even Dib couldn't possibly deny. She just had to bring herself to say it.

"Zim... _protected_ me when your crazy girlfriend started firing lasers!" Gaz grunted.

Dib looked stunned. He had to think about it. He remembered. That's why Zim pushed her to the ground. It's not that he didn't care about her, or he would have just left her there. He literally helped her dodge a shot. That's why he ran off with her in his arms. He was trying to protect her as well as himself from Tak. His Zim-hating brain didn't want to acknowledge something as seemingly absurd as that. But, as he knows better than anyone, sometimes the truth is indeed stranger than fiction.

Dib sighed deeply. "Look, I guess you might be right about that part. _I did see it._ " He reluctantly admitted. He was initially shocked that his Zim even had the capability to care about someone else's life, especially his enemy's sister.

" _I know I'm right_...so get me out of here now!" She commanded.

"Yeah...Not gonna happen. Sorry, Gaz! But he's trying to take over the world! As Earth's sole defender I have to stop him for good!" Dib shouted. "I'll let you out when this is over... _maybe._ " he whispered the 'maybe' part to himself.

"CURSE YOU DIB! CUUUUUURRRRSSSE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zim and Tak continued their fight, each of them attacking the other mercilessly with their military fighting skills. They were throwing hard punches and swift kicks at the other. By now, both were beaten up, bloody messes. Tak had just managed to place Zim in a choke hold, slamming his head off of a wooden bench. Dazed, Zim struggled and fought fiercely to try to escape her deadly grip. He soon did, and he ended up throwing Tak over his shoulders and body slamming her. He successfully pinned her down and sat on her back, and she struggled to escape.

"HA! I laugh at your pathetic attempts to try to kill ME! The MIGHTY ZIM! If there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'M GREAT AT DESTROYING!" He shouted proudly as tools emerged from his Pak. He was now pulling on her Pak, revealing several thick cables that connected into her back. " _And now, it is I who shall remove your Pak! In about ten minutes from now it is you who will finally be destroyed!_ FOREVER! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" The instruments began to buzz and whir, ready to cut away the cables that connected her Pak to her back. Zim smiled a wicked grin, while Tak began to panic. If he cuts the cables, she would have a very slim chance of trying to reconnect her Pak within ten minutes. Her chances of survival was looking very grim.

"I would ask you if you had any last words...BUT I DON'T CARE!" Zim said as he began to laugh evilly. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tak quietly grew panicked as she felt the first small saw blade started cutting into one of the cables, sparking. For the first time she felt fear setting in, and she felt shaky, but she tried to hide it. This was the first time she was ever in any real danger. But Zim noticed, not that he cared. She was trying to destroy him, after all. She now had a deeper understanding as to why Zim was exiled to Earth. Not because he is a moron, but because he is a dangerous lunatic.

Tak's heart started pounding, and her moment of fear caused an immense adrenaline rush. In a panic to survive, she somehow gathered the strength to escape, and over throw him. Zim was taken by surprise as she quickly grabbed him, and spun him around. Tak forcefully slammed Zim on his back to the ground, finally dislodging his Pak.

"OOF!" Zim grunted as he landed with a sick thud.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He loudly yelled in a panic. His voice echoed throughout the park, and Gaz had heard it. She knew that it wasn't good. _She needed to help him_. She tried to roll the bubble in the direction, but she wasn't making much progress.

Zim's Pak slid over to the Irken girl's boots, and she immediately grabbed it.

"Excellent! Well, I guess I got what I came for. The Tallest will be pleased." She bragged.

" _The Tallest don't like you!_ " Zim quickly shouted. "Otherwise, they would have made you an Invader in the first place!"

Tak began to chuckle at him. "And what would you know? You're just a defect! _An exile!_ You're going to be erased permanently!"

"I am NOT! And I suppose you weren't _exiled_ to planet Dirt to sweep up filth!" Zim yelled as swiftly kicked her legs, knocking the girl to the ground and causing her to nearly release his Pak. He tried to kick her once again, but this time he ended up sending a bunch of dirt and gravel flying in the opposite direction.

Tak scoffed as she looked at him. She placed her boot on top of his chest, and began to crush him. Zim groaned in pain.

Tak smiled. "Look at you. You can't do anything right! You can't even kick me anymore! _You're weak!_ And you're only going to get weaker as you deteriorate and DIE!"

* * *

"I'm sorry, Gaz! I'm so, so, very sorry!" Dib pleaded.

Even though he was allowing Tak to remove Zim's Pak and ultimately kill him, he reasoned with himself that it was for the greater good. Then why did he feel so... _guilty? And even horrible?_ Unfortunately, having the worst luck, his sister would naturally develop feelings for Zim. He felt bad about destroying his sister's only friend. He was strangely the only one who could bring a rare smile to her face. And it was nice to see his sister smile. Maybe he didn't have to let Zim die. Maybe he could just throw him in prison, forever. He thought back to what Tak said about Zim being exiled by his own people. Something about it bothered him. Dib was waging war with himself mentally on whether or not he wanted to save Zim. He noticed a new look on his sister's face, one he rarely ever seen. It was a look of pure concern, with a hint sadness. That's it. He officially made his mind up. Dib is a good guy, and he would do whatever it takes to save Earth, but he's not a monster. He decided to try to spare Zim's life for his sister's sake... After all, he did protect her. Maybe he's changed too. Dib figured he could always just lock Zim up later if he got out of hand. He hurriedly ran toward the direction Zim and Tak were in.

" _Where are you going?!"_ Gaz demanded to know.

Dib sighed. "Ugh...To talk to Tak. She's not going to be happy. " He finally told her.

Gaz looked at him skeptically. As she struggled to move the bubble, a few rocks randomly flying through the air suddenly bounced off of it. "What the-?!"

Suddenly and without warning, the seemingly indestructible Vortian capture bubble shattered into a million pieces. She couldn't believe it. Of all the attempts she and Skoodge tried to break it, she owed her freedom to a few pieces of flying rock (and unknowingly Zim, who could destroy almost anything without even trying). "You're kidding me..." She grumbled to herself. Gaz creepily took a step forward out of the shattered mess, her dark aura now bursting into flames around her. Her fury was directed immediately at a horrified Dib.

Dib nearly peed his pants. "Uh, Gaz! Uh, you have to understand that I was just-"

"DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I just wanted to have a normal day, hang out with Zim, play some video games, go on a few rides, eat some good food, and not let your weirdness mess up my day...Well, you MESSED UP my day, Dib! YOU MESSED IT UP _BAD!_ And for that, **YOU WILL PAY!** " Gaz threatened as a dark magenta aura began to glow around her, and she started to levitate about a foot off of the ground, ready to doom Dib.

* * *

From a distance, Zim could see a flash of her dark magenta energy light up a darkened sky. He could feel himself getting weaker. He could hear was Dib screaming in fear for his life as unholy terror rained down upon his doomed head. It sounded like horrible sounds from a hell dimension. He smiled. _Gaz. She must be free._ He thought to himself. If he was going to be doomed, then Dib should be doomed as well. And Gaz should be free. He couldn't help but notice that Tak looked deeply worried for the large headed boy. She began to feel somewhat...dreadful. None the less, she had a job to complete, and she now had to do it quickly.

Several small lasers emerged from her Pak, all pointed directly at Zim. "Say goodbye!"

She looked down at her foe curiously, who should have been shaking in fear for his life, but was instead smiling.

" _What are you smiling about?_ " She angrily questioned him.

Seemingly out of no where, Gaz suddenly appeared right behind Tak. She quickly jumped into action by pulling out the can of soda Skoodge had given to her, shaking it up, and spraying the Irken girl with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Tak screeched as she felt her skin begin to burn like fire from Poop cola, accidentally dropping Zim's Pak.

Gaz then proceeded to rip out the cables the small lasers were attached to, and threw them on the ground, where they squirmed. She quickly kicked the Pak over to a weakened Zim, who was laying helplessly on the ground. But before the Pak made it anywhere near the dying Irken, Tak's boot intercepted it. Tak chuckled at them both, her skin still smoking from the surprise soda attack. "Did you really think it was going to be _that easy?_ "

Gaz growled at her, and clenched her fists, ready to challenge the girl.

Tak sighed. "I take it you're not going to back down."

" _I don't back down from a fight._ " Gaz said evilly, her aura glowing.

"I respect your loyalty, but I do question your sanity. I don't understand what it is you see in him. Why you would risk your life for him. He's an _idiot._ " Tak told her.

"Yeah, but he's _MY_ idiot!" Gaz growled, her dark aura flared.

"I'm giving you a chance to turn back. I don't want to fight you." She tried to reason with the goth girl, but Gaz would have none of it.

" _Not happening._ I'm giving you _five seconds_ to drop that Pak, or you will _suffer my wrath!_ " Gaz threatened, giving Tak a final ultimatum.

" _I refuse._ In the end, this is ultimately for the greater good. No more Zim means no more problems. That goes for your fellow humans as well." She coldly replied.

"You're forgetting something... I DON'T CARE!" Gaz fiercely yelled.

"Fine! So be it! You'll be sorry!" Tak yelled back.

"You're making a _grave mistake_...and now, _you're gonna suffer horribly."_ Gaz said in a low, threatening tone of voice.

Zim could only watch anxiously in a somewhat confused state of mind, as Tak attempted to fight Gaz via hand to hand combat. His only response:

"Prepare for some FLOOOG, Kat!"

Although Tak is a skilled soldier, she really didn't want to fight Gaz, especially since she promised Dib that she would not harm her. She didn't want to lose his trust, but now she had no choice but to defend herself against one of the most fearsome humans on the wretched planet. She quickly tried to throw Gaz out of the way, but the small human girl seen this coming, and punched her straight in the face. Tak fell to the ground and immediately got back on her feet, not letting go of the Pak. She was hoping that time would be on her side, and Zim would be dead soon enough.

Tak tucked the Pak under her right arm, activated her spider legs, and prepared to attack Gaz. Tak quickly started throwing punches, which Gaz managed to dodge with lightning speed. Gaz swiftly kicked the Irken, and made a grab for Zim's Pak. But before she could, Tak shoved her to the ground. She quickly removed the Pak from under her arm and wrapped it up in a cable which emerged from her Pak. Gaz grunted as she got back up off the ground, and ran directly toward Tak, who was charging at her. The two girls began executing a series of mixed martial arts moves on each other, with Gaz quickly gaining the upper hand over the would be Invader. But Tak had her tricks, and she soon had another cable shoot out from her Pak, wrapping around Gaz and lifting her to eye level with her.

"NO! ZAG!" A confused, and worried Zim slurred. His time was soon running out, and he was helpless as Gaz was now in danger. It was all he could think about: Gaz's safety over his own.

Gaz couldn't look more worried for poor Zim. She turned to give his enemy the worst and most horrifying death stare she had ever gotten. It even made Tak cringe.

"I thought this was supposed to be hand to hand combat!" Gaz yelled in her face.

Tak had a glint of purple energy flicker in her eyes, and her holo disguise began to glitch, revealing her Irken form. "It doesn't matter." She said as she smiled evilly and stared at her human opponent. "In a moment, you'll have no recollection of today whatsoever!"

"You already tried that. It didn't work." Gaz pointed out.

"I've got an upgrade!" She said as she pointed to the wire psionic implant in her head, which sparked deep purple energy. "I'm truly sorry about this, Gaz. Although you are a worthy opponent, you weren't to be involved in this. But look on the bright side; at least you'll live the rest of your life without Zim there to ruin things for you. Trust me, _you won't miss a thing. I'm actually doing you a favor._ " She explained, trying to offer a tad bit of sympathy. Dark purple energy began to emerge from her eye sockets, preparing to give Gaz a good dose of amnesia.

"Close... Eyessss!" A dying Zim managed to blurt out. Green ooze was now leaking from his eyes, and he was deteriorating. Reality was setting in for Zim, and even he knew he was about to die. He lost hope that he would get a lucky break like the last time he lost his Pak. He at least wanted to look at his scary human friend for one last time before he died.

Gaz actually worried it would be the last time she would ever see Zim again. He really did grow on her. Seeing him in that condition again was honestly heartbreaking. He was the only friend she ever had. The only one who could truly understand her in a world full of people that didn't. As she looked at her dying friend, something in Gaz Membrane snapped. Gaz's fury finally exploded into a very dark rage. Tak's dark purple energy was directed toward Gaz's eyes. Gaz's spooky magenta aura grew, fighting back the purple hypnosis energy, even reflecting it back to her. Her aura grew larger, and even managed to make Tak's psionic implant spark and malfunction.

"NOT POSSIBLE!" Tak said in disbelief.

With Tak briefly caught off guard, Gaz took the opportunity to head-butt her.

"OOF!" Tak grunted, accidentally releasing the girl, whose aura continued to grow. As Tak struggled with a massive headache, oddly enough, a portal ripped open near the Irken girl, confusing her further.

With Gaz released, she quickly made a grab for Zim's Pak, and by doing so she ripped the cable holding on to it right out of Tak's Pak. She ran over to Zim, with literally seconds to spare, and placed it on his back for him.

In just a few seconds, Zim was completely rejuvenated again as red energy flowed through his Pak and through his body. His eyes light up and flash, and his normal demeanor soon returned.

"I AM ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!"

Gaz sighed in relief. It was good to hear that again. Both Zim and Gaz's eyes locked with the other's again, only to be interrupted by horrible screaming. Both Zim and Gaz turned their heads in the direction where they could hear multiple whispers and doomed screams echo in the portal. One of the voices was really annoying.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MIMI! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Tak desperately called for help as she was literally hanging onto a broken merry go round, all while a giant, swirling portal of darkness was trying to swallow her.

"WHOA!" Zim said in complete astonishment. Gaz started to walk toward the Tak and the portal, when Zim grabbed her hand, deciding to join her. Well, that was cut short when Gir began to run to Zim and scream happily.

"Gir! Where were you?!" Zim demanded to know.

"Eatin' popcorn and watchin' the big TV!" He shrieked as he hugged Zim. Zim didn't question it though. This was Gir logic we're talking about.

"Oh! You made a friend! And I was makin' a friend too!" Gir said as he looked at his master and Gaz.

"What do you mean, Gir?" Zim asked curiously.

Soon enough, he knew, as Mimi suddenly appeared. The blue robot cat remembered the scary Gaz human, and shoved her out of the way, attacking Gir and Zim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Cool it, Mimi cat!" He yelled as he grabbed Gir and backed away from the cat.

Ironically, the robot threw Gaz over in the direction of Tak. Gaz creepily walked over to the Irken girl, fighting against the portal's vacuum effects by holding onto various rides that Tak destroyed. They were beginning to fall down and cave in.

Gaz smiled evilly as she held onto the merry go round, staring at Tak. "Oh, don't worry. At least you won't be alone. _I'm actually doing you a favor."_ Gaz retorted. "I HOPE YOU LIKE NIGHTMARE WORLDS!" She yelled as she crushed the Irken girl's fingers with her fist, causing Tak to release her grip and plunge into darkness.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tak's voice echoed and faded as the portal closed.

Gaz, who was now satisfied by what she had done, started to turn around and make her way back to Zim, who had a robot cat attached to his face and Gir clinging to his leg, eating some more popcorn. Without warning, some of the rides Tak destroyed came crashing down- _hard; and unfortunately, a roller coaster crashed on our favorite goth girl of doom._

Zim heard the sounds of destruction, but had no idea what happened. He couldn't see. He assumed Gaz was still dooming Tak or something. He was running around struggling to get the cat off of his face, to no avail. He suddenly formed a last second idea to get it off, but it would be painful. He felt around on the ground for the can of Poop soda Gaz dropped. Luckily, there was some left in the can, and he quickly threw the soda, splashing it directly on the robot and ultimately, in his own face.

With that, the robot cat sparked, and looked shocked and dazed, and finally ran off scared.

"No! MIMI! Yous my friend!" Gir yelled as he ran off after her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim screamed in agony as the Earth soda burned his face. But that was only a temporary sting compared to what he was about to learn.

"WHEW! Well, Gaz human, at least we we able to make it out alive-" Zim turned to look around. Gaz wasn't by his side.

"Gaz?" No response. "Dibsister?!" Still no response. "GAZ HUMAN?!" "ANSWER ZIM! WHERE ARE YOU?! GAZ?!"

He looked around frantically, and became distraught. He looked down on the ground near the broken roller coaster, the one they were on earlier, where a familiar skull pendant layed. He picked it up and held it. He became silent as he realized what had happened. A wave of horrible sadness suddenly washed over him. _She must have been crushed._ He clutched the skull pendant and held it near his heart.

He then quickly began to overturn the debris and rubble with all his might, desperately searching for his human friend.

"Please be okay, Gaz human!" He yelled as he overturned some parts of the damaged roller coaster.

No sign of the girl. He was really panicking now.

"Gaz human! Please be alive! I can't- I refuse to just stand here and let you die!" He found himself fighting back tears that welled up in his eyes. He started angrily shaking his fists as he looked up to the sky.

" The Universe WON'T take you away from ME! I'll find a way! I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, SHALL FIND A WAY TO BRING YOU BACK-

Gaz suddenly appeared, and walked behind Zim. She smiled sweetly at him. She overheard what he was saying, and it was really touching. Zim suddenly felt a hand flick him on the back of his head. He felt startled. "Could it be?" He asked himself.

" _Are you always this dramatic?_ " A familiar, sarcastic voice asked.

Zim stopped himself and slowly turned his head in shock at the source of the mean spirited voice. "GAZ HUMAN! ...WOW! WHY AM I SO AMAZING?! _You are ALIVE!"_ He felt relieved.

"I guess... So are you." She said with a smile.

Zim smiled and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and brought her in close for a hug, spinning her around. "I, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM, AM NEVER LETTING YOU GO!" He yelled as loud as he possibly could to the sky as every emotion overwhelmed him by the mere sight of her. He then put her down, staring at her in awe.

He then did the unthinkable ...on an impulse, he grabbed her shoulders, closed his eyes, and pulled her in close for a passionate kiss. Gaz's eyes popped open in surprise. _Even she wasn't expecting that._ Her face grew warm, her heart was beating rapidly, and she felt light headed and tingly, almost like a rush. Every thought in Gaz's mind wanted to shove him away, kick him, punch him in the face, yell at him and threaten to remove all of his limbs... but there was a small, _odd, nagging feeling_...that told her _not_ to. He started off by invading her planet, which she didn't mind, but now he was invading her personal space...which surprisingly... she _actually_ didn't mind either. So she closed her eyes and hesitantly started kissing him back. That odd feeling she felt as he pressed his warm lips against hers...was _happiness._

 _And Zim was feeling it too._ Kissing Gaz human was one of the most pleasant experiences he's ever had on Earth. Or _anywhere_ for that matter. His heart was pounding, his face felt warm, and he felt kind of dizzy, like a rush, _especially_ when she started to kiss him back. He felt her soft purple hair brush against his face. His hands were still holding her shoulders. Before, he thought about just parting ways with the human girl, telling her that he does not have any feelings of affection for a human such as herself, that they are nothing more than temporary allies. But he would be lying _not only to her, but himself_ as well. She was the only one who could understand him. The mere thought of losing her, never seeing her again, well, Zim felt nothing but _overwhelming_ _despair._ So when he saw she was actually alive, he felt overwhelmed with excitement. _He wanted to kiss her._ He's wanted to for quite awhile. He knew he just had to kiss her, so he finally did. Yep, Invader Zim now felt like a happy guy!

Zim parted his lips from Gaz human's. They stared at each other awkwardly, still in shock over what they had done. Zim even felt shaky and his eyes were darting all around. He didn't know what to say or do. So, naturally, he said something stupid.

"...Well, that was an INCREDIBLE honor I decided to _bestow_ upon you!" He proudly told her, his arms now folded.

" _Honor?'_ You should feel...' _honored'_ that I even _let_ you! I don't let _ANYONE_ in my space!" She angrily shouted at him, and he started to look a bit frightened, he even flinched. Gaz calmed down and continued to speak. "... _but I guess I can make an exception...for you._ "

Zim smiled at her, and she couldn't help but to smile back at him. "I suppose the ALMIGHTY ZIM can make a rare exception for you as well, Gaz-human."

She smiled at him.

"You know, I almost thought you had been crushed to death!" Zim told her, changing the subject.

"That roller coaster fell around me. I was never crushed." She told him.

"I told you those roller coasters were dangerous!" Zim reminded her.

Gaz, about to retort, then noticed her skull necklace being held tightly in Zim's hand. "Hey, my necklace!" She shouted in surprise.

"Oh, yeah... I found it and I certainly wasn't about to leave it behind. Here ya go!" He handed it to her. She put the necklace back on.

"That's more like it." She said. "Thanks... for saving it." She told him.

"It was worthy of being saved." Zim told her.

Gaz stepped forward and hugged him. And Zim hugged her back, holding her. He even rested his head on top of hers, and gently kissed her head. He then realized something.

"Hey, not to ruin the moment, I could have sworn I heard Dib monkey's screeching in that dark portal thingy where Tak was swallowed..." Zim said.

"Oh. Yeah. _That_. When I tell people I'm going to plunge them in a nightmare world, _I'm not kidding._ " Gaz told him in a serious tone, which made him smile and hug her even tighter. He then stopped when he realized something else; Tak was doomed, and it wasn't by his own hands.

"No fair! I was supposed to get to doom Tak! " Zim angrily told her.

"Eh... At least you beat her up pretty bad. Maybe another time. _If she ever survives nightmare world._ " Gaz told him. It was her way of reassuring him.

" _And Dib monkey! He doesn't get to escape my doom!_ " Zim added on.

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to get Dib out in a few hours. My Dad's home this weekend. He's going to wonder where he's at eventually." She answered.

"Aw! So we can't we leave him in there for at least a week!" Zim said in disappointment.

"Don't worry. A few hours in there is equal to about a few days, or so I'm told." Gaz assured him, which made him smile.

"Well, when we do get him out, I fully intend on placing all of his organs on the outside!" Zim shouted.

"Ooooh...That sounds like fun. I want to watch." Gaz said with a smile.

"Oh! It shall be so much fun! SO MUCH!" Zim said happily.

Gaz suddenly turned her head in the other direction, where she noticed something sticking out of a pile of rubble. She started to walk over to it.

"Gaz? Where are you going?" Zim asked.

"I'll be right back." She shouted. By dumb luck, it turned out to be exactly what she was looking for earlier. She tried to hide one of the items behind her back as she walked over to Zim, who was curious.

"Is that what you wanted? That ugly, stuffed doll thing?" Zim asked as he stared at it.

"It's not a doll. It's the Vampire Piggy Hunter. I wanted to get it earlier but I didn't get a chance. That and there was something else..." She told him.

"OOOOH! What is it? Is it dangerous?" Zim asked with excitement.

" _It will be after I reprogram it._ " She answered. She pulled out an over-sized stuffed robot death monkey that Zim had always wanted.

"... _You're giving me a ROBOT DEATH MONKEY OF MY VERY OWN?!_ " Zim screamed excitedly as he immediately grabbed it, inspecting it.

"I watched you keep staring at it while we were playing games. I was going to get it for you earlier for bringing me here." She told him.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GAZ HUMAN! YOU ROCK!" Zim said happily as he quickly hugged her. This really was the girl for him.

"Sooo...Did you want to go home? I'm assuming you don't want to stay here in the ruins?" Zim asked.

"Nah...I have a few hours to spare. I want to take my good old time before I go home, _and before I have to get stupid Dib out."_

"Understood." Zim answered. "That and I guess we should find Skoodge sooner or later. He's a moron sometimes, but he's a loyal friend...that and he makes really good waffles. They're UNBELIEVABLE!"

"Alright. Let's go." Gaz said, smiling.

Zim clasped her hand, and the two walked off together through the destroyed amusement park, happy they had each other.

 **Whew! This chapter took awhile to complete! I hope I did okay! I wanted to do Zim versus Tak for awhile, but I really wanted to see Gaz versus Tak too! Both girls are pretty tough, so I thought it would be a good fight. To be clear with the part about Dib, he did change his mind about letting Tak kill Zim and was actually going to stop her, all for the sake of his sister's happiness. And Gaz knew the whole time that Dib secretly liked Tak, and she wasn't against it, so I'm glad that was revealed. And Zim and Gaz finally got to kiss! YAY! I always thought that's how it would happen if it ever did in the show. Those two are made for each other! Also, when Gaz thanked Zim for saving her skull necklace, it was her way of thanking him for saving her life. The story's not over yet, I still want to do a final chapter to complete it! I can't let Dib stuck in Nightmare world forever!**


	9. Horribly Ever After!

**Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Nightmare World:**

It looked like a dark, spooky night. _Except here, night time was eternal._ It felt like an eternity here. Various shadow shapes and monstrous looking silhouettes emerged from the darkest of places. The cries and echos of doomed souls could be heard in the background. A river of black goo flowed nearby. Bones lay scattered on the withered grass as a giant spider- like monstrosity crunched on them, some bone dust falling from its mouth. Guts and organs littered the streets where horrifying, bizarre looking creatures roamed, looking for their next victim...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A familiar female voice screeched as she fell from the sky, and plummeted to the ground. She landed on her back with a sick thud. The Irken girl felt disoriented as she got up off the dead grass, her human disguise flickering back on. She carefully scanned the area, taking in her new surroundings. It was indeed horrifying, even to someone tough like herself. And she thought she had seen it all. She had been through plenty of fights, advanced military training, and many different planets, but she had never seen anything as creepy as this place. It actually made Earth look like a great place to live. It sent chills down her spine. An unfamiliar feeling began to set in once again: _Fear._

"Tak?!" A scared to death Dib yelled.

"Dib?!" She asked as she saw the boy with the trench coat come out of the shadows and walk over to her.

"TAK! _Are you okay?!_ " He asked the still somewhat disoriented girl. He noticed how beat up she looked, thanks to Zim and Gaz.

"I think so." She answered, not really sure what to say.

"I take it you didn't destroy Zim?" He quickly asked her, a look of concern spread across his face.

" _Who?_ " She asked, as a very confused look crossed her face.

Dib stared at her, slightly confused by her answer. " _Zim. You know, the loud, annoying, short guy you've only been trying to kill today?"_

She stared at him in confusion. _"I don't know anybody by the name of Zim. You must be mistaken."_

Dib stared at her in shock. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Suddenly, several low growls were heard from behind them, coming from the shadows.

"Okay! We have to get out of here! It's dangerous!" Dib yelled as he grabbed Tak's hand and began to run off with her. "I know a safe place to hide!"

Tak, who was still somewhat in a daze, followed him up a steep hill, where a house stood on top. Dib ran toward the abandoned place, opening the door as fast as he possibly could. As he rushed Tak inside the house, he locked the door and pushed a large couch against it. He sighed in relief.

"Okay. That should keep them out for now." He said, nearly out of breath.

"How do you know it's safe here?" Tak questioned.

"Because this isn't my first time being stuck in here, let's just say that." Dib answered. His sister had trapped him in Nightmare World at least a few times before. But he knew all to well that she would have to get him out sooner or later. Mostly because their Dad would _eventually_ notice or get a rare phone call from the Skool... _if they even noticed or cared._ But he wasn't just concerned about getting himself out. He needed to save Tak, too.

Dib sighed. "So, I'm guessing my sister threw you in here after you tried to kill Zim."

Tak stared at him, trying to remember. "I remember the park, your sister throwing me in here. But I'm confused. I don't remember a " _Zim"_ person, or why she even threw me in here in the first place."

Dib scratched his head. He didn't understand how she could remember him and his sister, but Zim was somehow erased from her memory. _What happened?_ He thought to himself.

 _"Zim's not a human. He's Irken, like you._ He's trying to take over Earth!" He explained to her.

"Okay...So what exactly happened? I can't remember." Tak asked to him.

Tak remained confused. During her fight with Gaz, the scary girl was able to deflect Tak's own hypnotic energy right back into her eyes, and her Pak even started to spark. This left her with no recollection of Zim at all. It wiped her memory clean of the arrogant alien. She couldn't remember _why_ she was trapped the day she was supposed to take the test to become an Invader. She couldn't remember her plan to steal Zim's mission and Invader title. And she certainly didn't remember today's events when she was trying to destroy Zim. Other than being stuck in Nightmare World, for the first time in a very long time, her mind felt...at peace? Her memories were now confused and cloudy, especially any parts involving Zim, while other memories remained untouched...like how she feels about Dib. She found herself staring at the guy in the black trench coat. She felt queasy around him for some reason or another.

Dib really didn't know how to answer her question. If he told her the whole truth, she might remember or go on some instinct to try to kill Zim again. And he couldn't have that. _Gaz would kill him. She would kill them both. Or Zim might kill them. Or they could team up and kill them and-_

 _"_ Dib?" She asked. Dib was zoned out, experiencing flashes of all the horrible possibilities of how they would be doomed. Especially if Tak would remember. So, Dib reluctantly settled for a half truth. It would be the only way to maybe keep them both safe.

"Look, _Zim is just really annoying. We both think he's really annoying. And stupid_. Unfortunately, _my sister doesn't think so_. Of all the people to like, she _likes_ him! Yech! And he _likes_ her! I guess in Gaz's defense, he did protect her. I guess that's why she threw you in here- for almost killing him by accident. That and you nearly hit her with a laser by accident. Anyways, Zim's trying to take over my home world. He wants to destroy my people! You see, we're the good guys, so we can't let that happen. We fight for the good of the planet, even the galaxy. So when he gets out of hand, we just have to stop him or lock him up." He quickly explained.

Tak raised an eyebrow. "So when you asked if I killed him-" She started to question.

" _I meant mostly METAPHORICALLY. Not LITERALLY_. It was just an accident. Anyways, you're always so literal and serious. Ha Ha..." Dib said as he chuckled nervously, trying to cover up the truth. "But we don't kill people. Not even someone as _horrible_ as Zim... " He told her.

"Oh..." Tak responded, scratching her head.

" _Listen. You and I, we were destined for something bigger! Something better!_ So that's why we work together to save people. _That's our mission...that's... your mission."_ Dib told her.

Tak smiled. She then realized something. "Wait. _If Zim wants to destroy all of the humans, then why does he protect your sister? Why does he like her?_ "

"Actually, I've been asking myself that question a lot since I found out. I don't really know. _As horrible as he is, and as much as I hate to admit... maybe he's changed too. A little._ " Dib said, straining his voice. He hated to having to admit that. Even though Zim is a horrible, he does respect the fact that he looked out for and even protected his younger sister. And it wasn't for a selfish reason. So maybe he's not completely psychotic.

"Oh." Tak's memory flashed to when Dib blocked jumped in front of her and prevented her from being hit from a laser blast. She had no memory of Zim firing it, but she could at least remember who helped to defend her. That's when her analytical mind realized that Dib likes her. More than just an ally or even a friend. She found herself staring at the boy who had placed his hand over her own. And she smiled.

Dib smiled back. "Don't worry. We're gonna make it out of here. As soon as Gaz stops throwing a tantrum and calms down."

"Does she ever 'calm down'?" Tak asked sarcastically.

"Only if she has her video games or pizza or if she's satisfied with the horrible revenge she inflicts on people." Dib explained.

"So we're never getting out of here, are we?" Tak skeptically asked.

"After today?... _probably not._ " Dib said anxiously, watching hungry Nightmare Creatures gather around the windows.

Not a moment too soon, a gaping vortex ripped open in the room. It's vacuum effects immediately pulled Dib toward it. But this time the boy found himself not exactly in a hurry to get out of Nightmare World- _not without Tak anyways._ _Whether his sister liked it or not._ If she could have Zim by her side, why couldn't he have Tak? He grabbed her hand, before being pulled through the dark magenta vortex.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The duo screamed as they hit the green grass in the destroyed amusement park. They landed before Skoodge, Zim, and Gaz who were all staring at them angrily. Gir was just drinking a soda nonchalantly, oblivious to the tension. Tak felt angry but at the same time relieved. She felt chills go down her spine as she noticed Gaz, but she refused to show fear.

" _Well, well. Look who it is._ Your sister insisted on saving your worthless life, Dib... _BUT NOT TAK'S!_ HOW DARE YOU RETRIEVE HER FROM THE NIGHTMARE DIMENSION!" Zim screamed loudly, which managed to shatter the Vortian capture bubble Skoodge was trapped in.

Tak glared at Gaz, who was holding Zim's hand. Dib noticed Tak's angry glare and he started to panic. However, his mind went blank as he stared at his enemy's black gloved hand resting comfortably in his little sister's hand. Zim quickly jumped between the two girls, standing protectively in front of Gaz.

"Don't you DARE touch her! Don't even THINK about it or you will invoke the WRATH OF ZIM!" Zim furiously warned, pointing his finger in her face. He then took a defensive stance. Tak stared in confusion as she tried to gather her memory, to no avail.

"Whoa! _Nobody's touching anybody, okay!? Let's all remember that for future references! Uh, Tak? Can you give us some privacy? I need to talk to Zim and my sister. Alone._ " Dib shouted and waved his arms, trying to prevent another fight from starting.

"Sure." She told him. She turned around to find that Skoodge was suddenly standing two inches away from her.

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself. You can't be trusted!" Skoodge told her.

Tak merely scowled. " I actually remember you. You're Skoodge... The shortest Irken to conquer one of the most fearsome planets in the least amount of time... You have proven to be the exception to the rule of the Empire. Your victory shook the very foundation our Empire is built on; _height_... _It's an honor to meet you, Invader Skoodge."_

" _How did you know that?_ The Almighty Tallest covered that up! They had another taller guy take my identity instead!" Skoodge said as he looked at her in shock.

"Let's just say I keep up with these sorts of things. The way they disregarded your success like that was completely unfair. In my opinion, you rightfully earned your Invader title, whether you're short or not." Tak told him. Telling this to Skoodge not only made him feel better, but it somehow made her feel better, though she didn't quite understand why.

Skoodge stared at her in disbelief. Nobody wants to acknowledge his success, and nobody dared to speak of the Tallest in that light. He was dumbfounded, though he kept his guard up, in case it would be some sort of clever plot or plan. But he couldn't figure out the motive...

* * *

Dib directed a very reluctant Zim and Gaz behind a half burned food stand to talk to them.

"You better make this quick, Dib." Gaz grumped.

" _Okay, okay. I know what it looks like..._ " Dib nervously explained.

Zim stood with his hands on his hips while Gaz's arms remained crossed.

" _Really, Dib monkey?_ Because it looks like you JUST BROUGHT TAK BACK TO TRY TO KILL THE AMAZING ZIM!" Zim screamed furiously.

"Geez, nothing gets by you, Zim." Dib said sarcastically.

" _I knew it!_ " Zim said dramatically.

"She actually doesn't remember a thing about you." Dib explained.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Zim shouted.

"No really! For some reason she can't even remember trying to kill you. She doesn't even know who you are." Dib tried to explain.

"Wow, Dib. I know that you're sneaky, but even I can't believe how dumb you are! _EVERYONE_ WHO IS _IRKEN_ KNOWS THE MIGHTY ZIM! And those who don't know will know soon enough when I take over your filthy Earth!"

"I'm telling you she _doesn't_ remember! She just thinks a laser beam accident happened and that's why Gaz was so infuriated...And I suggest we keep it that way." Dib mumbled quietly.

"You lie! And I do not heed your suggestions!" Zim shouted again.

Dib rolled his eyes and was about to retort, but Gaz stepped in. She realized something.

"Wait...She tried to wipe _my memory of Zim._ " Gaz told them.

"What? _Why?_ " Dib asked.

"She wanted me to forget. He was about to die because she stole his Pak. She used that thing sticking out of her head to try to erase my memories, and I-

"Your dark energy deflected it..." Zim said, catching on.

"-Right into her eyes. That's how she forgot about Zim." Gaz said.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!" Zim shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"Well, whatever happened, Zim, I just told her that you're just some annoying guy that she knows so she doesn't try to kill you again. So don't do anything stupid to trigger her memories, if they're still there." Dib explained.

Zim and Gaz looked at the boy in confusion. Was he actually... _helping_ them now? Zim stared at him in disbelief, and then he suddenly exploded.

"And as for you, you SNIVELING WORM, you almost helped to get me killed! Luckily, I'm so amazing I survived... _with some assistance from your sister!"_

"Hey! For your information I actually decided _I wasn't_ going to let you die!" Dib shouted.

"YOU LIE!" Zim screamed.

"NO, I'm not! Honest! Not for me though! I could care less about you, you lizard. I only saved you _for my sister's sake!"_ Dib shouted.

Gaz looked at her brother suspiciously. "Hmmm...He's actually _not_ lying."

"How do you know?!" Zim asked in disbelief.

"Because, whenever he lies, he does this weird neck twitch, where he tilts his huge head." Gaz responded as she pointed at Dib's neck.

"I do not!" Dib said defensively, his neck tilting to the side awkwardly.

"I'm actually sticking up for you for once, Dib...So shut up!" Gaz grumpily replied.

" _Oh...I see it now._ That's not normal." Zim said as he noticed Dib's neck twitch. "See! You _LIED_ about your neck twitch, which in turn _MADE_ your neck twitch! _Foolish human! You cannot fool Zim with your twitchiness! That and your scrawny neck cannot hold up your gigantic-hippo head when it's filled with LIES!"_

 _"Just answer me one question...And you better answer it right...Why are you protecting Gaz?!" Dib said, poking Zim in the chest._

"Oh. She's my love-pig now." Zim casually said.

Gaz smacked her head, frustrated by his well meaning but idiotic term.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Dib shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Gaz demanded, yanking Zim's arm.

"What?! _You are my love-pig now!_ We shared a special kiss and now you agree to be Zim's forever! I care deeply for you!" Zim responded, crossing his arms.

"Wait kiss?! YOU KISSED MY SISTER!? Love-pig!? Blech!" Dib shouted as he was experiencing yet another psychotic breakdown today. That and a severe case of nausea.

"Stop saying ' _love-pig!_ ' _And you were the one who grabbed me and kissed me! I didn't tell you to!_ " Gaz shouted at Zim.

" _Well you didn't punch me or shove me away, did you?!"_ Zim retorted.

 _"Maybe I should have!"_ Gaz shouted back.

" _No way!_ You were too busy _enjoying_ kissing the amazing Zim to do that!" Zim argued, a smirk appearing on his arrogant face.

" _So what if I was?!_ " Gaz admitted, blushing slightly, which turned his smirk into a smile.

"Zim?! You ki- ki- kissed my sister!?" Dib stuttered and his eye twitched. He could barely even think.

" _Yes, yes. Very passionately,_ I might add. Then she started kissing me back and-" Zim began to explain, much to Dib's horror.

"MAKE IT STOP! _This is pure torture! Am I really here?! Did I actually leave Nightmare world?! Cause it sure seems like I'm still stuck there!"_ Dib screamed, tugging on his hair.

"...And now I am her love- pig as well!" Zim continued.

"Zim, as much as I like you, we are NOT using that term. " Gaz firmly told the alien.

"What would you like me to call you?" Zim asked her.

"How about _girlfriend?_ I'll call you my... _boyfriend."_

"Oh. Okay. Works for me... _girlfriend Gaz!_ That's right! She's MY GIRLFRIEND OF DOOM! That's right! Nobody else's! SHE'S ZIM'S!" He happily screamed as he placed and arm around her waist and pointed at her. Not that anybody else was there to see him being possessive besides Dib.

"ZIM!" Dib angrily screamed.

"And that must make the Dib monkey what the other smelly humans refer to as my _brother- in- law!_ " Zim said in disgust.

"ZIM! YOU'RE DEAD!" Dib screamed. He wanted to strangle Zim by now.

" _Not as dead as Tak._ " Gaz told him, halting her brother in his tracks.

" _You wouldn't_. Come on Gaz! You know I like her!" Dib pleaded.

"She tried to kill Zim and _almost_ succeeded." Gaz told him.

" _That's not fair!_ Zim tried to kill me PLENTY of times!" Dib argued.

"Yeah, and he _failed miserably_ didn't he?" Gaz said.

"HEY!" Zim shouted to his girlfriend.

" You know I like you..." Gaz told her new boyfriend, trying to get him to relax.

"UGH! It's not fair! You can't just date Zim and then tell me I can't date Tak! " Dib said to his sister.

Gaz, realizing her brother was actually right this time, paused their argument. _He did try to stop Tak from killing Zim, his worst enemy._ All for _HER_ happiness. That's actually a big deal for someone like Dib. She thought about it...Tak was the only intelligent girl she's ever come across who actually liked Dib. And now she couldn't remember Zim anymore, which was an added bonus. If she would get out of hand she could always toss her back in Nightmare world. _There was just one thing_...

"Fine. I won't throw her in the Nightmare World and doom her for eternity.. _.if_ she apologizes..." Gaz told Dib.

"What?!" Dib said in surprise. He didn't expect Gaz to actually show an ounce of mercy today. _It was unheard of._

"Yeah, Gaz...WHAT?!" Zim asked in shock.

"She's going to apologize to me and Zim for nearly killing us. If she doesn't, _I'll make her suffer horribly._ And even if she _does_ apologize, if she EVER does anything stupid towards me and Zim again, _She's doomed._ _For good this time. And you're going back with her to Nightmare World. Forever."_ Gaz said, giving her brother an ultimatum.

Dib stared at his sister, contemplating the rare offer. It didn't seem like much of one, but coming from someone as merciless as Gaz Membrane, it was a lot. She normally just dooms people without even so much as blinking. So for her to think of her brother's happiness was shocking.

" _Okay, but Zim can't hurt Tak_. She doesn't remember a thing about him. And let's keep it that way." Dib bravely counter offered.

" _Whatever._ " Gaz told him.

"Okay! You got a deal!" Dib said as a nervous smile crossed his face. He reached out to shake his sister's hand. "Thanks, Gaz." He just hoped that Tak would cooperate and accept the final offer. "I gotta get Tak!" He happily said.

Zim and Gaz watched Dib happily run off to find the girl.

"You actually showed Dib monkey mercy?!" Zim shouted in surprise, poking Gaz's arm.

"Only once in awhile. You better not tell ANYONE. Besides, this is the only way he would be half-okay with our... _relationship. Otherwise, we would probably never be allowed to see each other again. EVER._ " Gaz felt odd saying the word 'relationship'. She never said it before. Neither had Zim.

"Hmmm...hmmm...CLEVER!" He said with a smile. "50 Earth monies says Tak destroys him sooner or later." Zim said to Gaz.

"Eh...probably. I'll put down $70 on that wager." She said to Zim jokingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dib ran as fast as he could to Tak, who was still talking to Skoodge.

"...And that's when one of the rat people started a barbecue and were slowly roasting me over a fire for lunch...but I escaped!" Skoodge was telling Tak, who simply nodded.

"TAK!" Dib yelled anxiously as he ran over to her and took the girl's hands into his own. "Okay. I talked to Zim and Gaz. They're still a little miffed about the laser beam accident that almost killed them, but the good news is they're okay with us still being friends."

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" She asked Dib in disbelief.

"No it's true! You just have to apologize to them for nearly getting Zim killed, so Gaz doesn't throw you back into Nightmare World, and we're good!" Dib told her.

She was less than thrilled that she would have to apologize to Gaz, but she really didn't want to go on a one way trip to the Nightmare Dimension. That, and she noticed how happy Dib looked.

"Fine. I'll apologize to them. But just know that I'm doing it mostly for you." She told Dib.

"Really?" Dib asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Tak said as she looked down at her hands that were still resting in Dib's hands.

"Thanks...I know how difficult Gaz can be sometimes..." He told her.

"Alright. I guess I should go find them." She said as she was about to leave. Her hands were hesitant to leave Dib's hands.

Dib noticed this, and decided to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Tak looked at him in surprise. She brought her hand up to where he had kissed her face, and touched her cheek.

"What was that for?" She asked him, as a smile formed on her face.

" _Good luck._ That and... I like you." He confidently told her.

"Dib... I like you as well." She said to him as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She then smiled at him. Dib grinned ear to ear as he watched her walk away to go find his scary sister and apologize.

* * *

Tak walked over to the half burned food stand where Gaz and Zim were at. The two were sitting in the grass, where Zim had an arm wrapped around the purple haired girl. They were talking to each other about dooming people, and smiling, all while occasionally admiring the stars above in the night sky. At least they seemed happy.

"Ahem..." Tak cleared her throat, capturing their attention. Zim and Gaz turned their heads to face her. Zim jumped into protective mode by standing in front of Gaz, lasers emerged from his Pak. He didn't trust Tak one bit after today.

"Relax everyone! It's not like I'm here to kill you. I came to apologize to both of you. I'm sorry I nearly killed you two in a laser accident. I didn't mean to. I wish you two no harm." She explained.

"LIES!" Zim shouted.

"I'm not lying. I just want to apologize and be on my way. _I have a galaxy to protect._ " She told them.

Gaz tugged Zim's arm and smirked. Zim's angry expression faded as he tried to stifle his laughter at the last part of Tak's sentence. They were trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tak asked.

"Oh, nothing...DIB-LOVER! HA HA!" Zim laughed and pointed.

"What's so bad about Dib?" She questioned, her hands on her hips.

Gaz and Zim just burst out laughing at this point.

"Hey! I don't judge your really awkward relationship! I actually think you two make a cute couple!" Tak angrily told them.

"I don't know, Zim. Should we accept her pathetic apology, or just doom her?" Gaz asked.

"Eh..." Zim had to think. HARD. The hardest he ever thought in his Zim life. He hated apologies, but he was willing to accept it only so he could keep seeing Gaz. NOTHING would stop him from spending his glorious time with her...That and he thought it was truly pathetic and funny that Tak just used Dib's line.

"Eh...We accept. Just know that if you do anything to harm Gaz or myself, I'll liquefy your organs or something!" Zim told her.

"Whatever...Dib was right. You really are annoying..." She said as she walked off.

"Hey! I'm not annoying! I'm amazing!" Zim said as he defended himself. Tak just ignored his last comment and walked off.

Zim turned to face Gaz. "Well, that went less horrible than I thought. I really was going to liquefy her organs!"

"There's always time for that if she ever decides to do anything stupid." Gaz assured him.

"Agreed." Zim said.

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Gaz asked.

Zim rolled down his glove to reveal a watch. "Oh...It's just after midnight...MIDNIGHT! Didn't your father expect you home by now!?" Zim asked.

" _He probably didn't even notice._ " Gaz said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Zim quickly grabbed her hand and started running for towards the parking lot for the Voot Cruiser.

"Zim! Even if my Dad actually noticed, he's gonna wonder where stupid Dib is and why he didn't come with!" Gaz pointed out.

"We can retrieve the Dib monkey along the way! I must take you home!" Zim said in a rush.

* * *

A giant floating piggy soon approached the Membrane household, with Zim driving it. He crashed into a bush, lighting it on fire. He quickly stormed out of the ship with Gaz, followed by a horrified Dib. Dib still felt woozy thanks to Zim's amazing piloting skills. They quickly stumbled into the house while Skoodge and Gir waited in the ship.

"KIDS!" Membrane shouted, relieved to see his kids were alright. He hugged Dib and Gaz.

""Are you okay?!" Membrane asked.

"I'm fine." Gaz answered.

"Horrible nightmare visions!" Dib yelled as he saw the walls spinning.

"I just saw on the news that the amusement park had several small explosions!" Membrane looked at Zim, who was beaten up.

Zim kind of panicked, trying to keep his cover.

"Yeah, apparently it was because of a grease fire at the fried chicken stand..." Gaz quickly lied.

"That white hot grease is dangerous! Especially since they won't take out the jet fuel! So I rushed back home from the lab just now to see if you kids were back. And now it's past MIDNIGHT! " Membrane explained, his hands on his head, clearly frustrated by society's dumb food choices.

" _Jet fuel?_ " Zim asked curiously.

"Yes! _Jet fuel! They've been adding it to a lot of food lately!"_

Zim made a face of disgust, and looked at Gaz. " _YOU FED ZIM JET FUEL!?"_

"NO! I picked out the good stands to go to because I know what foods are good to eat. If anything I helped you avoid it so you wouldn't get...sick...or have your allergy attacks or whatever." Gaz explained.

Dib flopped down on the sofa. "Dad! I need ice!" He said as he held his head.

"On it, son!" Membrane said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Zim walked back towards the front door, getting ready to leave. "I think I should get going... Before I go, I would like to... _thank you._... _for saving me_." Zim quietly mumbled, looking down at his boots.

But Gaz understood what he had said. And as prideful as Zim is, he actually _thanked_ her this time. She smiled at him. " _Wait._ " Gaz said as she followed Zim to the doorstep. They both stared at each other awkwardly. Gaz suddenly kissed Zim on the cheek. "Have a good night."

"You as well, Gaz..."

"See you tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Of course!" He said as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Their faces growing warm.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! GET A PAPER BAG! I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE!" Dib said as he gagged and buried his face in the cushions of the couch. He fainted from seeing that dreadful kiss between his sister and Zim.

Zim and Gaz parted their lips from each others'.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Zim said as he slammed the door shut. He smiled brightly as he walked to the ship and got in, ready to head home.

"Son! I got the ice you wanted-"

"..."

"Son?" Membrane said as he saw Dib passed out.

"He'll be fine." Gaz told her Dad.

"Hmm...He probably ate the jet fuel grease..." Membrane then turned his attention to Gaz.

"So honey, how was your night other then the horrible explosions?" Membrane asked.

"It was...fun." She answered, a smile forming on her normally emotionless face.

"That's good to hear! And Zim? Did you like hanging out with him?" He eagerly asked.

"Actually...yeah. He's not as stupid as I thought he was. He's actually... just different. We have a lot in common. He's smart when he wants to be. And Funny. _And he is the only one who can tolerate Dib's insanity_...Thanks, Dad."

"I told you that boy is a winner! I'm glad you decided to give him a chance. And I'm glad you still had a good time! Even with the horrible grease explosions!" Membrane smiled.

"I was thinking next Saturday me and Zim could go to Bloaty's-"

Membrane laughed. "HO HO!... _No._ "

"WHAT?! WHY?" She asked in surprise.

"After tonight with all the white hot grease explosions, I'm refusing to let you and your brother go anywhere until I get the jet fuel banned from it! Don't worry. You can still invite him here!" Membrane told her.

Gaz looked at him in shock. She smacked her head and walked away.

* * *

 **Ten months later...**

An excited Dib runs down the steps and looks at himself in the mirror. He then noticed Zim and Gaz snuggled up together on the couch, watching TV. "Gaz! I was supposed to have the big TV to myself! You know I'm bringing Tak over!" He complained.

Ever since the amusement park incident, their Dad would not allow them to go out until jet fuel is permanently banned from foods. And unfortunately, that meant Zim was over at his house _everyday_ (much to his annoyance) until he could get it banned. IF he EVER got it banned from food.

"Fine. Me and Zim will just go upstairs to my room." Gaz said as she tugged on Zim's arm, motioning for him to get up. The two started to get back up off of the couch.

"NO! NO WAY!" Dib screamed as loud as he could. There was no way he was letting them alone.

"Relax. We're just going to play some video games." Gaz told him.

"Yeah, DIB MONKEY!" Zim shouted.

"NO! I, uh changed my mind! We're just gonna have to share the downstairs TV." Dib reluctantly told them.

"Fine! Whatever!" Gaz said as she sat back down. Zim sat down alongside of her, wrapping an arm around her.

 **Ding Dong!**

"I'll get it!" Dib shouted as he ran for the door. He opened the door to find Tak waiting outside.

"Hello, there." She said as she kissed him on the lips. Over the course of a few months, they finally started dating after forming a close friendship with each other.

Dib and Tak sat down on the couch, snuggling up to each other.

"That zombie show?! Again?! How many times have you two watched that show?!" Dib said to Zim and Gaz as he grabbed the remote.

"Hey! It's actually a good show for a bunch of really filthy humans! The stupid humans can really cause something like this to actually happen, you know?" Zim said to Dib. He was really pondering about a zombie apocalypse.

"I like zombies as much as the next guy, but this is a 24 hour marathon!" Dib complained.

" _It's my favorite show, Dib! Zim's too._ " Gaz snapped at him.

"Gaz! You seen this episode a hundred times! Me and Tak want to watch Mysterious Mysteries!" He said as he made the mistake of changing the channel. Another episode about Count Cocofang was on, which made Zim and Gaz groan in pure annoyance.

"Seriously Dib?! How can you watch this trash!" Gaz yelled.

"But the second half is going to have the Lockness Monster on!" Dib pouted.

"I really want to see that large underwater reptile." Tak said, leaning forward towards the TV.

Zim looked at the footage of Count Cocofang trying to steal boxes of his own cereal at a local grocery store. He rolled his fake blue eyes. "Is your father close to banning that jet fuel yet?"

"Almost. But not fast enough." Gaz complained as she stole the remote to change the channel back to her zombie show.

They watched a person on the show get eaten alive by a hoard of zombies, with guts and organs flying in every direction. It made Dib cringe.

"Tak! Doesn't that bother you?!" Dib asked.

"Not really." Tak said, shrugging her shoulders, clearly unaffected by the gore.

Dib turned his head to see Zim kiss Gaz on the head. She smiled and sank deeper into his arms, leaning her head on his shoulders.

"I love you." Zim quietly told Gaz.

"I love you, too." Gaz told him as she held his hand.

Yep. Ten months had gone by and Zim and Gaz were officially in love with each other. While Dib was disgusted by it at first, he was just glad to see his sister finally happy. He felt Tak kiss him on the cheek. Dib smiled. He finally felt content...until there was a commercial break. That's when Zim started to brag about world conquest.

"So, Gaz, my brilliant plan for Earth's conquest will fall perfectly into place tomorrow! I can't wait to DOOM all those smelly, filthy humans! And you can't stop me, Dib!" Zim loudly announced.

Which caused Dib to scream like he usually does. "ZIM! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT! I'LL STOP YOU! I'LL-

Dib's and Zim's loud voices could be heard arguing, even outside the Membrane household, where a giant floating billboard hovered by with a picture of Professor Membrane on it.

It read "BAN JET FUEL FROM GREASY FOODS! THE FATE OF THE EARTH IS AT STAKE!" While Membrane gave a thumbs up. Several loud explosions could be heard across town.

Gir could be seen outside peeking through the window of the Membranes' living room, watching the usual commotion of Zim still trying to doom the world while Dib still tried to stop him. And Gaz spraying Dib with a soda to try to get him to shut up while she watched her show.

"I LOVE THIS SHOW!" Gir happily yelled and laughed as he ate some popcorn.

 **And they all lived HORRIBLY EVER AFTER!**

 **THE END!**

 **I hope this last chapter was okay! I hope this was a good ZAGR story. I had fun making it. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
